


Bloody Auction

by Hartwin_Casualty (Cody_Thomas)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Assault, BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bloodplay, Body Horror, Brutal Murder, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Consensual Possession, Daddy Kink, Dark, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dream Sex, Dream alteration, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description, Hartwin, M/M, Manipulation, Marking, Mental Coercion, Merhart - Freeform, Merwin, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Family, Mutilation, Necrophilia, No one who will be missed, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Partial Mind Control, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Skin Flaying; but it's consensual, Slavery, Somnophilia, Spanking, This is an erotica not a romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Transformation, Unhealthy Relationships, Wet Dream, blood slaves, merhartwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Thomas/pseuds/Hartwin_Casualty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has noticed that his friend for the past two thousand years has not been himself lately. He’s not eating enough, not sleeping well, and is working too much. And really it’s no wonder with Harry’s atrocious diet of blood bags, animal blood, and fine liquor. Harry needs fresh human blood to be put to rights again. And where better to find something to really sink your teeth into than at the Crown Auctions, where repeat criminals are sold into indentured servitude for the length of their sentence, and the lowest scum of society serving lifelong terms, are quite happily sold to vampires, who if the criminals are lucky will kill them quickly, or will keep them alive for years if they aren’t?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bought in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the 2016 Dark Kingsman Block Party

It was the last place Harry Hart wanted to be, especially four hours before dawn on a Saturday morning. “This is pointless Merlin. I am not paying for a donor. I prefer blood bags and animal blood.”

“You need a fresh source whether you like it or not. You don't feed yourself properly, you don't sleep well, and you work too much. Unprocessed blood is just the thing to help and you know it. Besides, I know you hate fang chasers. This isn't a Donor market, it's a Crown Auction.”

“You must be joking, Merlin. Letting a convicted felon wander freely through my house while I sleep? What insanity has taken root in that usually brilliant mind of yours? You are losing your touch old man.”

“You keep them locked up in their quarters while you sleep, or you put them under your thrall. Are you one of the oldest and most powerful vampires of the ages or not?”

Harry sighed-- Merlin truly wasn't going to let him get out of this. “Well at least I don't have to worry about drinking too much.”

Merlin grinned. “You'd be doing the poor bastards a favour if you did. Come on, let's find you a tasty little thing to warm your veins with.”

Harry was actually a very picky drinker. He preferred blood bags and animal blood because of the lack of empathy, there was no chance of tapping into a human's memories or feelings since he was more sensitive to it than most. Harry couldn't stand it, he was in no way a traditionalist, but he very much disliked the intimacy of seeing into the mind of his dinner as he ate it. Several vamps of the newer generations, however, actually preferred to feed as much on a human’s emotions as they did on their blood, refusing to put them in a trance or thrall, wishing to taste their fear and other heightened emotions as well, the rush of natural chemicals flooding their victim's veins giving the fledglings feeding on them a high of their own. It was even more intense if the humans were under the influence of drugs or alcohol.

 

It was disturbing to walk through the sterilized forum of shackled humans and lower the mental guards on his telepathy, but needs must. If he was going to eat from a fresh source (and Merlin would undoubtedly not stop pushing until he did), then he'd be damned if it wasn't going to be someone he wasn't disgusted by the mere idea of touching, but more delighted with the idea of punishing. He doubted he would actually find someone, but indulged Merlin in looking all the same, else the man would just become insufferable. Merlin's gifts didn't include telepathy, the lucky bastard, but Harry kept his senses open towards Merlin's preferences as well. If he was lucky, perhaps distracting Merlin with a new toy would make it less noticeable when he didn't select one for himself.

Each room was for a different type of convict. The worst of the worst were in the first room they entered, those convicted of horrific crimes and now serving lifetime sentences, and the crown no longer cared how long that lifetime was. Either they returned again and again to be sold at the auctions once the length of time on a contract was fulfilled, making money for the crown instead of costing it, or in the case of many of the absolute vilest of scum, they were simply contracted to vampires and many would only hope that death would be swift, but it depended entirely on the vampire in question. Percival and Lancelot for instance still had the same infamous child rapist and murderer shackled in their basement that they had bought fifteen years ago. They were meticulous in their care of him, even though dozens of others had been shackled across from him and been bled dry swiftly over the years.

This first room was where the vampires gathered in search of blood, since people with a limited sentence, like those in the other rooms, had to be treated far more gently than ones the crown no longer cared about getting back or not. Unless they were especially controlled, it was very difficult for fledglings and younger vampires especially to contain oneself while in the blood haze. Harry was over a thousand years old and even he could lose his control if he had gone too long without feeding.

Even now, a young group of fledglings were gathered around someone so fearful Harry could smell his terror halfway across the room. Gang leader, drug lord, human trafficker, extortionist, murderer been in and out of prisons twenty times over his life, thought he could buy off anyone, until he messed up and tried bribing the wrong judge... yes those fledglings were going to have quite the feast. Each convict was shackled to a post, dressed in only a loin cloth, or a loin cloth and breast wrap in the extremely rare case of the women who wound up here, and gagged to keep them mostly silent. Their registration number was drawn onto either arm, leg, or chest with a marker, a list of their crimes, and the length of sentence were posted beside them. Harry didn't need to see anyone's list of crimes-- he could pull it out of their heads if he wanted it, and most times he didn't.

The auctions perhaps had started as a programme intended to reform criminals through public endeavor once upon a time, saving The Crown money by having certain lighter sentences served outside of prisons where they could work in whatever fashion was needed in order to help better society. Well, at least that had been the intent a hundred and fifty years ago. But it had quickly devolved into indentured servitude, and in the case of these specimens, legal slavery and a merciless death sentence that made the Crown hundreds of millions of pounds a year, and kept the Vampires happy and the death toll of law abiding citizens down, so the practice was most likely never going to be abolished.

Surprisingly he noticed someone that would make a very fine meal for the next several months, but no one else was paying any attention to the quite bland looking murderer, since he was rather lost in his own head and therefore not reacting the way the younger fangs would prefer. He touched Merlin's mind lightly, directing his attention towards the man in the corner and a suggestion of 'keep that one warm for me, perhaps get a sample', while he wandered into the next room where people were being sold anywhere from a ten to twenty-five year sentence. Still long term, and sometimes vampires hunted here too among the longer termed ones, after all, anything can happen in twenty years. A few far more experienced vampires were looking here, ones who could control themselves, ones who knew how to keep their prey alive for a decade or more and return them back alive, if not necessarily unharmed.

Nothing here caught his interest and he moved on, to the five to ten years, where most of those who wound up being sold ended up, generally in public labour and temporary positions for a few months at a time before they were returned to be sold to another job, churning out consistent revenue for The Crown and saving themselves from a harsher punishment. He was about to pass on when he caught the mind, the loathsome, foul mind of one whose deeds should have landed him in the first room but he had never been put on trial for them. He technically should have been in the second room since his sentence was longer than ten years, but had managed to bribe someone to place him here. That's how the cockroach survived, he slipped through the cracks over and over again through greased palms and setting up others to take the fall. Oh, he would doubtless end up in the first room one day, the atrocities he'd committed, or had others do for him, an abusive, controlling pig and the disgusting and foul things he'd had done to his stepson... and there were those who called Harry a monster. Even now the foul thing was making plans for if his people didn't bid on him to get him out, how he was going to run his drug and prostitution empire while scrubbing hospital bathrooms, cleaning up public parks, and how to contact one of his generals to keep his wife in line for him and threaten her with harm to their daughter should she try to do anything stupid like leave or turn on him.

Harry could feel his fangs dropping, to punish this one would be exquisite. Ten and a half years to make this bastard pay, make him regret everything he had ever done. Harry would show him the true meaning of fear, the true meaning of pain... he snapped his fingers and a timid government official hurried over.

“Yes, Sir? How may I assist you?”

“I need a sample, of that one there, please.”

“Right away, Sir.”

Two months in jail had cleared out any drugs from his system thankfully; there, of course, was no need to worry about communicable blood borne diseases either. The putrid sack of filth was not expecting to have the little assistant come over with a syringe to draw a blood sample, he was supposed to be all but safe from this kind of thing, vamps almost never came into this room... He looked over in shock at Harry who admittedly did not fit the preconceived notion of what a vampire looked like. Harry grinned ferally and let his fangs show. The primal spike of fear, subconscious and uncontrollable, the cockroach's realization that he was not a predator, he was the weakest of prey and he had nowhere to hide from Harry. For a moment Harry understood the lust of the fledglings, the powerful feeling of having total control over another being's emotions.

The assistant returned and unscrewed the hypodermic, offering the simple plunger to Harry. He savored the first drops like a fine wine, letting the flavour roll across his tongue like he was sampling a rare vintage. B Negative blood type, forty six years, no underlying medical conditions beyond excessive drinking and smoking which were habits quickly broken without access to them, and the occasional use of cocaine and marijuana, also things he wouldn't have access to, and so wouldn't require intervention. He forced the man to hold his gaze as he drank the rest of the sample, and the man was filled with both fear and disgust, but at the same time had sold other’s blood for years by force. He wasn't above doing anything if it turned him a profit.

“I'll bid on him.”

“Very good sir, there are currently three other offers, highest bid is currently six thousand pounds per year to The Crown.”

“Six thousand five hundred pounds to start, automatic increase of five hundred pounds every time I am outbid until the final ten minutes, then increase to an automatic thousand pounds until close of sale.”

The assistant dutifully filled out the request on the tablet and handed it over for his thumbprint and bidding number.

“Would you like to place a cap on that, Sir?”

“Mmmm no, I think not.” Harry said with a grin, and he felt the spike of fear from one Dean Anthony Baker. Nearly everyone had a price they would stop bidding at, vampire or not, and competition was never very fierce this low down the ranks with so many to choose from. The goons he'd hired to bid on him would not be able to keep up with Harry, and manual labour forces were looking for the lowest prices possible to keep their costs down. But Harry, ohh Harry was in this one to win, and he had extensive resources to do so.

Tablet in hand, he wandered on, now getting into the spirit of the thing. Merlin had been right, he'd been cooped up too long. This last room was for those serving one to five years. Minor crimes, mostly white collar criminals, drug possession, people destined mostly for grunt work office jobs due to their experience, menial work if they possessed no viable skills, or medical research if they were unfortunate. Here were the vast majority of the bidders, and also the largest number of the convicts. It was harder to weed out individual thoughts or feelings in a crowd like this, it was all a droning din, interest, curiosity, lust, fear... anger? That one caught his attention and he turned to find the source.

A young man, barely over twenty, struggling against his bonds with hatred in his eyes and a snarl towards the ones taunting him. He recognized both groups from the scumbags' memories. The ones in front of the boy trying to grope, and touch, and threaten, they were Dean's thugs here to bid on him. The golden haired youth... was the man's breathtakingly lovely stepson. The one who had been at the man's non-existent tender mercies for over fifteen years, subjected to every degradable experience imaginable, turned out from a far too young age to sell his blood, run drugs, steal, and eventually even forced to sell his body on Dean's command by threatening to do it to his mother and sister instead if he didn't. The boy was loyal, and beautiful, and all but glowed regardless of the stains others had sought to leave on him.

Harry wasn't even aware he had moved, but suddenly he was behind the thugs, and had gripped one's shoulder so hard it undoubtedly left a bruise if not fractured the edge of the collarbone. He hissed, letting his eyes flash red for just a second as he made them turn and face him, making them pull back in fear, typical Sanguinvoriphobes.

“Gentlemen, this is a place of business, not childish bullying, if you cannot conduct yourselves appropriately, then I suggest that you leave,” he growled in warning. They scurried away like the rats they were, leaving him alone with the exquisite boy. Oh Harry wanted him, and sinking his fangs into the boy's neck was the absolute last thing on his mind, though once owned, he knew he would undoubtedly do that too. Harry wanted to own him, possess him, claim every inch of him in every way possible until the boy begged for more, until the boy was addicted and dependent on his touch and never wanted to leave.

Besides the boy's exquisite beauty and fierce will to fight, the first thing Harry noticed on him was scars. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of scars, and not just from careless and desperate fangs who didn't care to heal their food source, scars from beatings, knives, belt buckles, a lifetime of abuses heaped one after the other upon his undeserving shoulders. This one was a fighter, this one was a survivor, and Harry would own him. The boy's starting bid was three thousand pounds per year, no offers yet.

“Hello, Pretty One.” The boy stilled even more than he had since Harry had chased away his tormentors, eyes now going wide with fear as Harry met his gaze. There was no doubting what he was, this boy had been food for the lowest of the low, fledglings who couldn't hunt or compel for themselves or even buy a donor from the fang chaser laden Donor Markets, preyed upon for as long as he could remember. So to have the potential of being bought by a vamp here of all places, well, the boy had a very justified reason for his feelings of distrust and wariness.

Surprisingly the boy hadn't even tried to avert his gaze, staring straight at Harry with a mixture of anger, defiance, and fear, even with knowing what all older vampires could do should you let them maintain eye contact. So Harry placed him in thrall. Just lightly, nothing the boy couldn't shake out of on his own, just a tiny touch of his power, enough to ease the boy, enough to banish his fear of Harry, and let his mind remain open.

“Relax, Pet, nothing to fear from me. I am not some newborn and fumbling fledgling just breaking in their fangs on the desperate and defenseless that I can pay off for far less than they are truly worth. I tend to prefer my blood in bags or from slaughter houses.”

The boy relaxed, his breathing evening out, he would have probably dropped his gaze as well had Harry let him do so. And Harry couldn't resist reaching out to stroke that cheek, the sharp edge of his jaw, then card his hair through that fine hair, soothing, gentling, until the boy surprised him, closed his eyes and accepted Harry's comfort, turning into the touch and pressing further against his hand.

“That's better. Such a beautiful fire in you... everything you've survived and still you fight, refusing to break. I'm impressed, but perhaps I shouldn't be. Those whose souls only grow stronger and lovelier under fire and pressure usually tend to be the ones worth knowing. How often have you been told you were cut from the same cloth as that piece of filth? That you were just like him or would become just like him in the end no matter what you did? Carbon can go two ways you know, it either proves strong and becomes diamonds, or it crumbles and becomes charcoal that burns away to nothingness. I think you have a diamond in your soul, Pet. I think you have bones of titanium and adamant, because they still shine through no matter how much filth the world has tried to bury you in. All you need is a bit of polish and honing and you can become absolutely anything you desire. Your scumbag of a stepfather however, is about to learn that he is very, very weak. Want to watch?”

The boy's eyes flew open in surprise and question. Harry smirked.

“I can tell you are loyal with those you consider worthy of your time. And that trying to force you into anything would never work, so I'm asking. I find myself in need of a valet. You would tend my house and possessions while I'm away or sleeping, including making sure my food supply stays healthy and fresh. You would wear no shackles, no chain, just the Crown issued collar, and I would reward your good behavior, grant you visits with your mother and sister, give you your own quarters, even spending money, but in return you must be loyal to me Eggsy. A vampire does not trust lightly or easily, does not allow those they do not trust to know where or when they are vulnerable, or what they consider precious to them. I think that you could very much be worthy of that trust. Unless of course, you would rather remain here, be sold at minimum value to a pharmaceutical company for drug research for the next three years, or to a lab as a rat they are allowed to do god knows what with? Or would you rather come with me?”

Eggsy nodded. Harry grinned. “That's a very good start I think.” And Harry made a bid of twenty thousand pounds a year, with an automatic increase of five thousand pounds every time he was topped. He knew no one would challenge him, not here. Here is where people looked for bargains, the cheapest labor they could buy on their budgets. Someone going for more than fifteen thousand pounds was absolutely unheard of in this room, because it was cheaper to actually hire someone for the job.

He felt one of the assistants in that room come over, noting his interest. “Would you like a sample, Sir?” She inquired, a syringe and an alcohol swab ready at hand.

“No, I think not. After all, he has not given me permission to taste him yet.” He stated calmly, his gaze never leaving Eggsy's. The boy's eyes went wide, and he took a deep breath, his heart kicking up into a staccato rhythm.

To Eggsy it seemed like Harry was being extremely respectful and generous, given his position, but Harry knew that the best way to make someone give you everything you wanted from them was to make them think that it was all their own idea to do so in the first place, and Harry had every intention of owning and claiming every part of Eggsy Unwin, down to his very soul.

 

Merlin was surprised to find Harry registered in two auctions once the bidding truly got going strong. As Harry had predicted, no one else bid on Eggsy. There was some attempt to outbid him on Dean, but Harry's immediate counter bids soon made that slow down, the competition deciding to try and wait for the end of the auction to try and bid race him, unaware that wasn't how this worked. Bidding wars would continue until there was a winner, no matter when close of sale was stated to be.

He won the bid on Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin uncontested, and five minutes later, he won Dean Anthony Baker for twenty seven thousand eight hundred per year.

Some paperwork, a full year's down payment on both, the crown issued collars, and the subdermal trackers should they try and run away, and Harry was ready to take his purchases home. He kept Dean gagged and with his arms bound tightly behind his back because he preferred him that way. Eggsy, as promised, had no restrictions on his movement and was permitted to walk behind Harry without force, just a thin lead while they were there to prove he had been sold. The collars could be used to shock them for poor behavior, but Harry had better ways of doling out punishment if it should be needed.

Merlin had bought the murderer that had caught Harry's eye the first time. In fact Merlin had wasted no time in inserting a pic-line into the carotid artery and sipping right from the tube. He disliked sinking his fangs into a meal, said their soap or cologne often ruined it for him, and you couldn't always hit the vein right. With an IV line with an easy to open and close shunt, he could drink whenever he wanted without the mess or hassle. He offered the tube to Harry who took a few large swallows, and agreed when Merlin asked if he'd like him to give Dean a 'straw' as well. With how badly the man was afraid of it, Merlin had to force him to stop shaking by putting him in thrall before he put it in.

“And what about your bit of arm candy there, he need one too?”

“No, thank you Merlin, Eggsy is going to serve me in a more physical capacity. I will not require his blood, even though I am sure his would be quite exquisitely delightful on the tongue. He's going to serve as my valet, as well as my housekeeper.”

“Really, Harry? Three hours ago you wouldn't have even considered letting a stranger into your house that wasn't immediately shackled to the wall for the duration, and now you're going to let someone wander around cleaning while you sleep? I've known you the better part of two thousand years and I'm the only one you have ever been comfortable having in your lair like that. What did you see in his head that you liked as much as that?”

“Diamond loyalty, and untapped potential. Someone just waiting to become a butterfly.”

Eggsy had the good grace to blush, especially when Merlin's gaze traveled over him heatedly, pinning him in place with a very obvious smirk. “Really? How intriguing.”

Their car pulled up, and the five of them were loaded inside a towncar with blacked out windows, Merlin and his quite docile new pet facing them, and Harry between his latest acquisitions. They drove for two hours to a sprawling estate in the countryside, one of Merlin's dozens of homes. They pulled into the underground garage, and Merlin's staff were quick to fetch his latest acquisition out the back and take him to a donor cell.

Merlin collected humans to feed off of the way that others might have collected fine wines, and had been doing so since the fourteen hundreds. This was his current main household, and in the numerous and expansive basements beneath this literal fortress wrapped in finery, Merlin housed anywhere from fifty to a hundred blood slaves at any given time, none of which had a return date. They were kept in relative comfort, individual cells, three meals a day, exercise, but never socializing with anyone beyond the handlers. All due to the mistakes of The Four, who once upon a time had been four common peasants who were now caught in an eternal limbo of torment. They were dragged from their shackles on the wall once a day and Merlin drained them fully, to the point of death in front of all his blood slaves, before a single drop of his own blood was placed on their tongues, and then their husks were infused with pig blood, which did nothing to slake their temporary fledgling thirst.

They had been kept alive this way for over two hundred years because they had killed Merlin's halfborn daughter and his still mortal wife after doing unspeakable things to both of them while he was sleeping. Their punishment therefore was to never be granted the release of death, nor the satisfaction of a full stomach, all while eternally becoming what they had most despised. Merlin was not a merciful man, and new arrivals soon learned that you did not make Merlin angry with you, for it only prolonged your torment.

Harry had his own quarters here, just like Merlin had his own quarters at all of Harry's estates-- it was a tradition they had kept for one thousand, eight hundred and sixty two years now. Most of their kind led solitary lives, never keeping a companion for more than the span of a human lifetime before moving on again. In that way, they were different from their kind, having found eternal companionship and a kindred mind and close friend in each other that they didn't grow weary of. Merlin was family, full stop.

Dean moved only because of the thrall he was under, while Eggsy cautiously kept to Harry's other side. Harry only intended to stay the day, before heading to France for business. Dean was shackled to the wall in the feeding closet, giving him access to a loo and bed, but nothing else. Afterwards he turned to Eggsy.

“Alright Eggsy, some basic rules.” He stated while pulling out a tablet for the boy and handing it and a stylus over. “Firstly, when I travel I typically bring along my own supply of blood. It’s faster, and easier than maintaining supplies at all of my numerous stops. I travel often on business, and you will undoubtedly be coming with me whenever feasible. Bringing a donor is far easier than bringing bagged blood, though in my case I will most likely be partaking of the latter. Your job then, will be to collect the blood for me. I house a number of animals in my own cellars. Like Merlin, I hire a staff to tend to them on a near daily basis. Unlike Merlin, I do not tend to keep blood slaves on hand. My powers are such that I do not often dine on unprocessed blood, for various reasons. I will teach you how to draw blood from both animals and humans, and it will be up to you to schedule their bleedings so that they do not become anemic or suffer other health problems.”

Eggsy dutifully took notes and looked back to Harry expectantly. 

“Secondly, whenever I am visiting Merlin, like now, I must ask that you remain in my specified quarters for your own safety. This is his home, and therefore his territory. He trusts you only because he trusts me. Over time that will change, but until then you must remain inside ‘my territory’ unless you are physically at my side. If I leave you behind, or while I am sleeping, you may do as you wish, since Merlin has his own cleaning staff that will attend the rooms once we have left. Think of it as time off.” 

Eggsy nodded and smiled just a bit at the idea of an indentured servant getting freetime.

“Thirdly, you will mostly be in charge of your own meals and schedule. You will eventually adapt to my habits, and find your own pace, but as long as everything is done well and in a timely manner, especially in regards to serving me, I do not care in which order you do your tasks, take your meals, or sleep. While I am sleeping you may have food delivered here from the kitchens, just like room service. You order through the video intercom there on the wall. There are unlimited shows, movies, video games, and computer access available in the sitting room and office that you may use to entertain yourself while I sleep, and a guest bedroom that you may use at any time. Bathroom and closet is through that door there, and you will undoubtedly find something casual to wear until I can get you properly fitted for a suit. 

“Your only task while I am sleeping in a place other than one of my homes is to deliver my blood slave’s meals to him once they are brought to you at the door. The only one allowed to enter these rooms or my house while I am sleeping is Merlin himself. The blood slave will remain in thrall and not cause you any trouble, and will be compelled to eat what is brought to him. Please note that should you wish to get a bit of your own back from him, I will not mind as long as he remains functional for bleeding purposes and sustains no permanent damage.”

“You mean like scars or somfin’?” Eggsy asked with a furrowed brow.

“I mean like brain damage, amputation, or death, something medical science couldn’t readily fix. He’ll be docile while I sleep, but should you like him cognizant at some point while I’m awake I will be more than happy to oblige. I do believe it’s best to exorcise one's demons with one's own hands after all, leaves a more lasting impression.”

“Yeah, alright. No problem.” Eggsy said with a rather wide grin now, one Harry caught himself returning.

“Finally, your only prohibition is to never try and open the door I am sleeping behind. And it is entirely for your own sake that I say this. Rousing a vampire from sleep is the most dangerous thing you can possibly do. We are territorial, and are always and eternally hungry. We control our thirst only through our own wills. A vampire without control could drain more than thirty humans a day without rest, starting with the one closest to hand. That control slips while we sleep, and startling us awake leaves us disoriented and hungry, and on the defense against attack. That is why it is imperative that we be allowed to wake on our own. Otherwise I could not guarantee your safety. Even if the house were on fire, do not wake me up. We have made our inner lairs resistant to sound, fire, water, light, air, earthquakes, even radiation. There is nothing more secure than a vampire’s inner lair. So no matter what happens, if I am inside, focus on yourself, and I will be fine. 

“We’ll cover the minutiae of being my valet and housekeeper when I wake up, but for now, the rules are to follow my orders, be my valet and housekeeper, don’t leave my home or territory without me unless ordered to, don’t let anyone besides Merlin in, feed my blood slave his meals, don’t wander into another vampire’s territory, don’t wake me up, and to rest, eat, and relax as you will when the opportunity arises. Understood?”

Eggsy nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

“Any questions?”

“No, Sir.”

“Good. Final detail. Your hand please.”

Eggsy was cautiously curious, but dutifully offered his hand to Harry. Harry locked eyes with the boy, freezing him into place.

“You should know that reading minds is one of my gifts, though I refrain from using it unless necessary, and should you be lying, it will not end well for you. It would be better for you to not make the promise, than to make it and have it prove false. Understand?”

Eggsy nodded.

“Do you swear to serve me faithfully for the duration of your contract, by the rules I have just given to you, keeping all secrets you may learn of me and my kind to yourself alone and not betraying me to any enemy even after the contract between us is fulfilled?”

“I-I swear.”

Harry smiled and nodded towards the boy’s hand. “May I?”

Eggsy nodded again and Harry let one fang strike quickly to nick the boy’s fingertip. The drop of blood welled up and was quickly licked away, and before it could bead again or seal, Harry’s own nicked finger tip was pressing itself to the small wound. A shiver ran through Eggsy, the oath and the protection of Harry’s blood binding the boy willfully to his service. The boy could never escape him now.

“Now you are under my protection, and there are few willing to anger one of The Old Breed. So long as you keep your word to me, no one shall try to harm you.” He kissed the back of the boy’s hand, who was too stunned to try and re-claim it, or even notice that Harry still had hold of it. “And now I must rest. We shall speak more once I wake. Have a pleasant day, Eggsy.” And with that he retired to the vault of his room, his plans for the boy unfurling like the rarest of blooms, exquisite and complex. Now that his power rested on the boy and a drop of his blood had touched Eggsy’s flesh and been willingly accepted, nothing was beyond the realm of possibility.

He’d start simply, and there was no time like the present. Even secure in his vault he could tell every move that Eggsy made. Eggsy moved around the suite for awhile, getting cleaned up and eating, then falling asleep on the sitting room sofa instead of in his bed, worn out and compliant to suggestion. Harry touched the boy’s subconscious, lightly, subtly planting the idea and seeing if it would grow on its own. He had Eggsy dream of him protecting him from bullies, something easy enough to write off as his mind replaying the events of the day. Harry didn’t turn it into more than that, not by much. Just a heated lingering look, and Harry kissing the back of Eggsy’s hand. He wouldn’t make it a daily thing, that would be suspicious. But maintaining Eggsy’s subconscious perception of him in a positive way was all to the better for his goals.


	2. Dreams and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry enjoys having Eggsy around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry at how ridiculously late this is, but RL got insanely crazy on me and I wasn't able to write for ages. Enjoy the chapter!

The next night Merlin invited Eggsy and Harry to dinner. Harry knew it was so that Merlin could take his own measure of the boy by testing him in a multitude of ways. Merlin didn’t possess telepathy, but his empathy was better than Harry’s, and he could read people like an open book when he got their emotions up. It was admittedly amusing to watch Merlin fluster Eggsy for his own amusement, but the tests also told them so very much about Eggsy’s personality and character, as well as the way he thought and felt.

 

Loyalty was just the tip of the iceberg, Eggsy was very kind, and naive only because he hadn’t had the chance to learn. The boy was clever and could even be cunning in the right circumstances, and also was not queasy around blood, violence, or gore, all excellent traits when seeking companionship when one was a vampire. He did have a vicious streak when provoked but his anger burned hot and fast not slow and long term, if he acted on a slight it would be instant vengeance not methodical plans of revenge. Merlin and Harry both agreed, Eggsy would be the perfect pet once he was trained.

 

Harry was smiling as they returned to his rooms. “Well done, Eggsy.”

 

“Wot do ya mean ‘well done’? Are you takin’ the piss? That was a bloody nightmare! I know you said ‘e wouldn’t trus’ me, but I didn’ expect ‘im to ‘ate me like that!”

 

“On the contrary dear boy, Merlin is actually quite fond of you now. Your emotions last night were too full of fear and confusion for him to really get a good read on you, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked why I had picked you, he would have already known for himself. There are better ways to read someone, but I’m afraid that if he had attempted any of them, I would have been forced to rip his hands off, and considering the two of us have been friends for nearly two thousand years now, well, it’s understandable why that sort of thing would be something we wish to avoid. Now come, it is time to exorcise a few personal demons before we pack, I have a meeting in France tonight, and then a three day stay in Germany. Merlin should have acquired you a passport and retrieved your identification while I was sleeping, since he hardly ever sleeps himself. I did want to introduce you to my own home and staff so you could get acclimated, but needs must. It’s faster just to bring the blood slave this time, we need to get to the jet. I’ll brief you on the way about your duties as my valet.”

After a brutal ten minute beating of a fully aware Dean once Harry had informed Eggsy of Deans’ plans of using Daisy to make money for him in the same way Eggsy had, since Eggsy was locked up for awhile, They packed up and were happily on their way to France. Dean was jerked around harshly on his leash by Eggsy, who gave no care to Dean’s injuries, and smiled with vindictive glee when Harry handed him a small and itchy burlap sack to tie around Dean’s head so as to “No befoul the beauty of France with such an unsightly creature.” 

 

Within the week Eggsy was fitted with a multitude of suits from an array of designers from Milan to Saville Row, all of them off the rack and fitted, but well made and of the highest quality materials. If it weren’t for the government issued collar, until Eggsy spoke to you it would be all but impossible to mistake him for anything other than a young, upper class gentleman. Eggsy of course loved putting an end to that notion right away to anyone who did make that mistake.

 

Eggsy had only been hesitant around him for the first few days. His duties were quite minor as they traveled, and he was a quick study on what he would have to learn. Though to be fair, house keeping was not the most technically challenging job when you had a well stocked cleaning closet, and Harry also had a book filled with extensive notes on his preferred cleaning methods and the best ways to get blood out of just about anything, and what chemicals should never be mixed.

 

Eggsy also amusingly tried to ‘test’ Harry’s mind reading, mostly by thinking something with intense focus, or something very amusing, trying to coax a reaction from him. Even though Harry could read the thoughts easily, he ignored them, merely glancing at Eggsy and chuckling about the boy’s fierce expression. When he ‘figured out’ what Eggsy had been up to and informed the young man that he would respect his privacy, and didn’t go poking about people’s minds for fun, he could tell that Eggsy didn’t believe him. So he then demonstrated what it ‘felt’ like when Harry was roaming around his thoughts. Harry might have been deliberately making sure the boy felt his presence, but Eggsy relaxed and stayed that way, which was the entire point of the charade.

 

As Harry kept his word about respecting his privacy and not needing Eggsy for his blood, or even showing the slightest inclination that he was thinking about it, Eggsy grew quite comfortable with Harry and let them grow closer, since they were of a like temperament and humor. When Eggsy asked him why he had needed a valet when he was barely home for more than three days at a time and literally had a staff at every place they stayed, Harry replied that traveling alone was quite dull, he enjoyed a companion, and Eggsy hadn’t deserved to be at the auction, and so he’d decided to rescue the dashing young man in distress. Harry absolutely cherished the blush that had caused for more than a month.

 

Meanwhile Eggsy’s dreams became more frequent and intense. Now Eggsy dreamed of Harry at least two times a week. Dreams of him holding the boy, kissing his hand and wrist, not just cupping his cheek but gently tracing his lips with his fingers. Sometimes he had him dream that Eggsy was teasing Harry right back by drawing the thumb that was stroking along his bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it, worshiping it, looking Harry straight in the eye as he did, and silently begging Harry with every thought to replace it with something else, to give him something nicer to suck on. In his dreams Eggsy promised that he would be so good for Harry, show him every trick, every way he knew how to give and take pleasure, whatever Harry wanted. Harry always had Eggsy wake up just as he had either kissed Eggsy hungrily or pinned him down with a promise, making sure that the boy woke up desperately and painfully aroused, aroused to the point that even a cold shower didn’t help, and unpleasant thoughts were never allowed to form, leaving him with no other choice but to jack off while those thoughts were still fresh and vivid in his mind no matter what else he tried to think about. 

 

The whole while Harry continued to pretend he was oblivious to his young valet’s predicament as he maintained a casually professional distance, but still was quite friendly with Eggsy, keeping the boy constantly off balance.

 

Things nearly reached the level of ‘pining’ at one point, around six months in, entirely by design. Harry had been letting noticeable phrases he had said pop up in Eggsy’s dreams in a much different context, just so he could bring the dream to mind at random times and watch the boy flush charmingly. The intention of blurring the lines between fantasy and reality was almost too easy in that way. Eggsy was already more than half in love with his dream self, so Harry drew closer in the physical world as well. Casual touching, a hand on a shoulder or wrist, or even the boy’s lower back. Everything casual, everything proper and with no hint of lingering or impropriety.

 

Harry knew it was working after he had intentionally and casually flirted with Eggsy exactly as he had done in Eggsy’s dream once. The hitch of the boy’s breath and the increase of his heartbeat as he recognized the phrase Harry’s dream self had used, was immediately noticeable. That was good, because it meant the idea was growing steadily.

 

As the months passed, Harry let his gaze linger on Eggsy with a gentle smile for longer periods of time, but always made sure to look away quickly once Eggsy had noticed it. When Eggsy had said something cheeky and amusing, and Harry ‘unconsciously’ ruffled his hair and called him a cheeky brat, only to ‘catch himself’ in the act and snatch his hand back with a quick wide eyed apology and a hasty exit.

 

Eggsy was confused at first, but the subtle suggestion, that perhaps Harry was fonder of him than either one of them had realized, and maybe it had taken Harry off guard to be close to a mortal. Could Harry possibly, did Eggsy dare even think it, maybe even like him? As in like like him? At least a bit? Eggsy grabbed hold of that suggestion so hard and fast he practically planted and watered it himself, cultivating it carefully, because it was what he wanted to believe. He wanted to believe that Harry actually liked him and cared for him, as more than a simple amusement or a good deed. He was even so bold as to tell Harry that the hair ruffling hadn’t bothered him in the least. And Harry ‘confessed’ that he hadn’t wanted Eggsy to think that he was treating him as a child. 

 

Eggsy started returning the casual touches after that, tiny things, like reaching out to brush away a stray bit of lint from Harry’s suit even after the man was already wearing it, a pat on the shoulder, a pluck of a misbehaving cuff. Even personally reaching over and wiping away a stray drop of blood from the corner of Harry’s mouth, instead of just pointing it out to him. They were all minor things, but also quite telling, telling of Eggsy’s growing ease around him.

 

It was simple to gradually turn Eggsy’s dreams more… erotic. The deeper kisses, the heated touches, the thrill of literally BEGGING Harry to fuck him as he ground his hips against him. Harry, still composed and in control, did as Eggsy had asked but only because Eggsy had asked. The powerful vampire was at his beck and call, at his command, willing to do only what Eggsy wanted and not a bit more. Eggsy liked that, the idea of having nothing to fear from Harry, and Harry willing to do as he asked.

 

It was therefore very frustrating to the boy as he interpreted the heated and lingering looks from Harry for what they truly were, and then having Harry remain entirely proper during the day, “clueless” about Eggsy’s return interest and the state of sexual frustration that Eggsy was in more and more, even though Eggsy subtly tried to encourage him. But no, in this case, it would be much MUCH better for Eggsy to be the one doing the chasing.

 

He eventually let his fangs show up more and more as well in both the physical and the dream world. He’d smile wider around Eggsy, the points elongated just the barest amount. Enough to see, but hopefully not to fear. Eggsy had been bitten before and bitten badly, fledglings cutting their inexperienced fangs on you was no one’s idea of a good time, especially if they didn’t know how to compel, set someone into a drinking haze, or heal the damage. Sometimes all of the above.

 

Dream Eggsy was far bolder than awake Eggsy was, and Harry started slow, with kissing. Eggsy kitten licking steadily into Harry’s mouth, whimpering when Eggsy daringly licked over his fangs, or having Eggsy moan at the tiny slightly sharper nips to his lips and neck when Harry kissed him. Harry gradually growing bolder, and always asking ‘May I?’ Before the tiniest graze, the smallest bite, just enough for a taste, just enough to drive Harry wild with the promise of more, Never more than Eggsy wanted or could handle, and always licking the wound closed afterward, with a dark and husky ‘I will always take care of you Eggsy’. 

 

Eggsy’s first entirely erotic dream of begging Harry to bite him while the vampire’s hips drove as deep as he could, surprisingly had nothing to do with Harry’s interference whatsoever. To say Harry was proud of himself was an understatement.

 

A few months later Eggsy was finally to the point of wanking to fantasies of Harry all on his own, fantasies Harry tweaked, letting Eggsy remember the exact cadence of Harry’s voice that sent shivers down his spine, the intense look in his eyes, the purring rumble of “May I?” before letting his fangs sink into Eggsy’s neck this time, all while coaxing an orgasm from the boy that had his spine arching up in pleasure.

 

When Harry could get Eggsy aroused just with briefly remembering a part of one of those dreams, Harry decided to take things to the next step. He made Eggsy jealous.

 

The sun had just left the world in dusky colors but not full darkness, when Harry emerged, dressed and ready for the evening.

 

“Eggsy, I’m going out, and unless things go exceedingly well at my meeting, I don’t expect to be back until at least eleven o’clock.”

 

“‘Kay. G’nite ‘Arry. ‘ave fun, yeah?”

 

“I shall strive my best to do so Eggsy.” He said with a fond smile and a steady hand on the boy's shoulder.

 

It had taken nearly since he had acquired Eggsy to find the perfect toy to bring home, after dealing with legalities and such. He was nearly as young as Eggsy was, with dark brown curly hair, warm brown eyes, slender, intellectual looking, and rather sharply defined features. Aesthetically he was the complete opposite of Eggsy, and best of all, he was a fang trade. Someone with a fatal or debilitating disease, who was willing to be “treated” for the condition with Vampirism. In exchange the vampire could use them however they wished for a set period of time anywhere from a single night to an entire week before turning them, and then while turning them. Though a Triple S (Sex, Sadism, and Servitude) was the most common arrangement.

 

Vampirism created certain urges, they were predators by nature, though they acted as civilized as possible these days, but the urge to hunt, subdue, control, and kill, it never truly left them. It was how they had once chosen their ‘adopted children’ once upon a time. Most times turning lovers, and people they had come to gain power over, or trust, and sometimes such as in Merlin's case, people they wanted to hurt or destroy. The hated ones were loosed soon afterwards and most couldn’t handle it, and they either starved, or willingly walked into the daylight to be destroyed, rather than live as vampires.

 

The Old Breed rarely indulged in fang trade these days. Unlike those Turned, whose gifts were fewer and mainly developed over the ages, The Old Breed were born vampires and had a far different relationship and bond if they turned someone. If an Old Breed vampire turned you, you would be in essence their ‘child’ and connected for at least the first hundred years, unless the bond was actually maintained, then it could last forever. That’s why it was unusual for an Old Breed to do it, unless you had already very much drawn their attention for one reason or another. A Turned wasn't as connected, as intimate to one they turned themselves, and the vampires they made were often quite a bit weaker to start.

 

Though it wasn’t forbidden for The Old Breed, it was considered low brow charity work, a thing that mostly strong Turned vampires usually indulged in for one reason or another, with little risk to themselves. They ‘save’ a life, and get to feel better about themselves for awhile. 

 

Harry did not want to be bound to this one in such a way, so he had asked Merlin for several pints of his blood instead. It showed just how close they were and how much trust was between them that Merlin didn’t even question what he wanted it for, before handing it over the next night.

 

Besides, he knew from experience that Merlin could always use another minion, and this one was a technical genius that had graduated at fifteen and was also top of the class with two Masters degrees from MIT and two Bachelors from CalTech, was among the top hackers in the world, and was also employed by MI6. Harry binding the boy to Merlin was the man’s anniversary gift.

 

He turned the papers over to the man for review. “As stated, I shall upon your agreement to the terms, turn you into a vampiric fledgling, and will bond you to a trusted friend and reliable Old Breed Vampire. One who will be much better suited than myself at providing for your needs and comfort in your new life, and with whom I most enthusiastically believe you will appreciate being bound to more than myself. As previously discussed, you must be free for a minimum six month or indefinitely longer adjustment period before returning to mortal society, to be determined by your bond sire as to when he believes you have gained full control over the blood lust, and have mastered sufficient control over your new abilities.”

 

The boy looked up through his glasses. “And in exchange you just want the change to occur in your private home and desire a Triple S as compensation.”

 

“That’s correct. Is the agreement to your satisfaction Mister Weatherby?”

 

“Quinton, please, or Q if you can manage it. I think you are one of about only five people left in the world who even knows my actual legal name even exists anymore, let alone what it is, and I’d like to keep it that way. As for the contract, yes, it’s acceptable to me. I can’t afford-” The young man took a deep breath clenching his fists and closing his eyes briefly. The slight shaking in his hands was noticeable to Harry, as was the flash of pain across his face, too fast for most mortals to catch. it was a long ten seconds before the boy could open his hand again. He had suffered a head injury a couple years earlier and it had triggered early onset ALS and he was steadily losing the ability to use his hands, a devastating debilitation for one such as him. Q took a deep breath “I can’t let this progress any further, it’s affecting my work, and that is entirely unacceptable to me.”

 

“I understand. Simply sign, we will have it notarized, we shall depart for my home immediately if you wish, and you will be a fledgling in under forty-eight hours.”

 

Q signed in front of the notary, Harry did as well, and they were off. Q was not as fearful as Harry would have thought him to be. For many mortals the idea of willingly allowing someone to not just drink from you, but to actually intentionally kill you, was something to be avoided. Even if the chances were good that you would survive the experience.

 

“Come here child.” Harry purred once they were seated in the car taking them back home. Q shivered, but willingly took the Vampire’s hand and allowed Harry to guide him into straddling his lap. Harry was close to being the young man’s type, Q did prefer his men older and gentlemanly, but he liked them being a different sort of dangerous than Harry himself was. A light touch of his power, a casual graze across the pleasure centers in Q’s mind, and Q was every bit the enthusiastically wanton lover Harry required. He marked the boy, kisses, hickeys, grazes of fangs across wrist and neck, anywhere visible. He sampled him, taking tiny sips from shallow cuts that were healed as quickly as they were made, placing him into the seduction of the drinking haze. They were both appropriately disheveled once they arrived, Q enthusiastically groping and touching, and more than half desperate with lust. He let the touch of his power recede, and held Q’s hand all the way inside.

 

Eggsy was right there waiting, and the shock, hurt, and jealous desperation he felt nearly made Harry smile in triumph. “Ah, Eggsy, wonderful. Impeccable timing as always. This is Q, he’ll be our guest this week. Q, is there anything else you would like before we begin? I am afraid it will rather be your last chance for it for quite some time.”

 

Q shook his head. “No, thank you.”

 

“Very well. Eggsy, please bring seven liters of human B Negative, seven liters of human O Positive, seven liters of bovine, six liters of sheep, five liters of sow, and the blood slave to my room please. We will also need a large quantity of towels, and for the whirlpool tub to be filled and heated.”

 

“Yes, ‘Arry.”

 

The vicious look Eggsy quickly shot at Q’s back actually did make Harry smile, so he tipped Q’s head up and kissed the young man deeply again before his boy could notice it. Q reacted as he had before, all but throwing his arms around Harry and responding eagerly, before Harry quite easily picked up the svelte young man and carried him to his room.

Harry tended to like talking to his lovers, seducing them as much with his words as he did with his actions, but he couldn't view Q as his lover, merely a convenient pawn. Even from this distance he could tell that Eggsy was absolutely fuming as he went down to the cellars. It would be about thirty minutes before he returned.

“Go to the ensuite Q, you will find all the things necessary to clean your body out as much as possible. Death throes are unpleasant enough without having to deal with that particular part as well.”

“I already anticipated the death throes and prepared accordingly. My last meal was three days ago. I've fasted for the past seventy-two hours, ingesting nothing but clear fluids, and for the past seventeen hours it's been water only. I relieved myself right before you arrived at the notary office, there's nothing to clean out.”

“How methodical. Very well, we will start immediately. I can also administer a powerful muscle relaxer and pain killer to you before you are drained if you wish it.”

“I thought you wanted sadism, why would you offer me a pain killer?”

“I'm flattered that you wish to keep to the letter of our agreement, and that you are so willing, but dear boy, I never said it was you whom I wished to hurt.”

Q's eyes went wide in understanding. “Your Eggsy.”

Harry grinned. “Very good. Now, you will continue as you have been, the wanton slut eager to please, beg, and be bitten and fucked by me, and you will pay not the slightest bit of notice or attention to him whatsoever. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Perfectly clear Mister Hart.”

“Wonderful. Now, you have just under thirty minutes before he comes back, and I want you at least naked, kneeling, and with my cock down your throat by the time he gets here. Let's pick up where we left off in the car, shall we? Come here child.”

The thrall hit Q stronger this time, nearly driving the young man to his knees immediately. He shed his clothes as fast as possible and straddled Harry, grinding and kissing and thrusting for all he was worth. True to Harry's wish, Q was still enthusiastically sucking Harry off when Eggsy returned pushing the cart laden with blood containers, and leading his stepfather behind him on a leash.

Eggsy was in utter torment upon opening the door and discovering them in such a state, the jealousy, hurt, and grief warring inside of him for dominance on what he should be feeling, warring with the practical voice in the back of his head stating that since they were not together, hadn't shared so much as a kiss, let alone any sort of declaration of feelings, he had no claim whatsoever on Harry, and therefore, no reason to feel the way he did. 

Harry manipulated Eggsy's thoughts, into the boy superimposing himself into Q's place, that he was the one Harry turned to, he was the one Harry desired, he was the one consuming the vampires' attention, while Harry called him Pet, and Lovely, and Darling Boy, making him feel treasured and wanted. Eggsy shivered so hard and got hard just from the idea. Harry broke the spell himself.

“There is a special sheet on my bed right now Eggsy, kindly remove the covers from it and place the towels on it two layers thick. The blood slave may go in the corner for now.”

“Y-yes ‘Arry.”

Eggsy was surprised to find the full rubber sheet underneath the twelve hundred thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, but dutifully unmade the bed and laid down the towels. Harry gripped Q's hair and pulled him off of his cock. 'Get on the bed. Eggsy, you will find manacles tucked under each of the corners of the mattress, and central line kits in the bathroom in the third drawer under the vanity. Please retrieve three kits after you prepare the manacles.”

Eggsy was jealous, but also confused. Rubber sheets, towels, manacles, and a central line sounded far more like an unwilling dinner than an enthusiastic lover, but the amount of blood he'd been ordered to bring was excessive even for two hungry vampires.

Eggsy returned with the kits, to find the young man shackled firmly spread eagle, and Harry fucking into the boy so hard he was screaming and clawing at the rubber sheets. His heart clenched, he could hardly bear to watch, but at the same time couldn't stand to look away. He thought Harry was gorgeous, even if he hated the boy Harry was with more than anything he had ever felt before in his life.

Harry directed Eggsy mentally to prepare Dean with the central line and to set up several IV poles while he finished. Eggsy shuddered as he obeyed with shaking hands, trying not to watch, unable to stop himself from listening, and occasionally looking, as Harry pounded into Q so hard and fast, making the boy scream and arch until he buried his fangs into Q's neck and slammed him into the drinking haze as he came. Q was a shaking and shivering wreck, unable to speak but desperately whimpering, obviously still wanting more, and not having cum. Harry seemed to be done with him for the moment though, getting up and wiping himself down at the basin in the corner, then returning and tending gently to Q, who came violently with just the touch of the wet flannel on his prick. While Q laid there trying to recover from being so thoroughly fucked out that he was dizzy from it, Harry set to work, pulling out a strange looking machine from a hidden panel in the wall and rolling it towards the bed.

“Wossat?” Eggsy queried.

“Dialysis machine, slightly modified for our purposes.” Harry swiftly and methodically inserted the central lines to either side of Q's neck and set up a bunch of black blood bags to the dialysis machine that he took from the cooler in his room instead of the cart Eggsy had brought. By the time that was done Q had recovered and Harry went and turned on the video camera beside the bed. “Last chance to back out, otherwise please look to your right and state your consent to the camera.” Harry told Q, continuing to set up and connect the lines to the machine as needed. He knew the young man was nowhere near changing his mind.

“My name is Quinton Weatherby, otherwise known as Q, Quartermaster of MI6. I am here of my own volition and am under no threat, thrall, or coercion to remain, and have been given every chance to refuse. Knowing the risks and the consequences of my choice, I am giving my full and complete permission and consent to Mister Hart's actions here today, as has already been contractually laid out, signed, and notarized, with my legal counsel present. This is what I want, and Mister Harry Hart has my permission to proceed.”

Q looked away from the camera and nodded to Harry, who nodded back and injected a syringe of something into the central line that had Q going limp and incoherent. Harry turned on the machine now attached to Q's body, and it quickly began draining him of his blood. Eggsy was quiet, trying to understand, when the realization struck him on just how pale Q was becoming, shaking and glassy eyed, his lips going blue, the machine draining him far too quickly. “‘Arry stop! 'S too much! You'll kill ‘im!”

Harry met his eyes with a small smile. “My dearest boy, that is entirely the point.”

Eggsy's eyes went wide with shock as he finally understood. The black bags, fully light proof… that was vampire blood connected to the top of the dialysis machine along with the saline, his stepfather was already connected to extra blood of his own blood type, and the rest... the rest was for a hungry fledgling just born into his fangs. Eggsy felt himself break out in a full body sweat, eyes wide, stomach churning in fear. Many was the time he'd been on the receiving end of a hungry fledgling. He took a step back, and another, until he accidentally bumped straight into Harry. Before he could leap away in shock and apologize, Harry wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders, settling him unconsciously.

“There is nothing to fear Eggsy, he's shackled securely to the bed and he's being turned with Old Breed blood, he will have far more control than if another Turned had done this. The only one he shall be feeding from is the blood slave, not you. I will not let him harm you Eggsy, you have my word.”

Eggsy was still distraught, but willing to take Harry at his word. He stayed, watching every moment as Q nearly stopped breathing, even as the machine was already pumping the vampire blood into his veins. Three pints in and Q convulsed, then went into a full on seizure, losing control of his bladder and seemingly unable to breathe or even scream. Harry held him down and gave him another injection of the stuff that made him go limp and pliant, then tenderly cleaned him up, and laid him on more clean towels should it happen again. It did. For eight hours the vampire blood was pumped in and out of Q’s body through the dialysis machine, gradually mixing and merging with his own blood, and seeming to force all other fluids out of Q in whatever way possible, and Harry had even added bags of saline, though for what purpose Eggsy couldn’t understand since it seemed to be coming right back out of him.

“It’s kinder Eggsy, to keep them hydrated. No matter how much pain killer I give him, he is awake and aware of every moment, can feel every cell in his body changing, transforming, the DNA of every cell being hijacked by the vampiric code, and rewritten into something new. Vampirism is an invasive virulent bacterial cancer, and there is no cure. To feel your cells screaming for water, to feel so desperately thirsty on top of the pain, it’s just cruel.”

Q was absolutely desperate for Harry when he woke up for the first time, more than halfway paralyzed and begging for his ‘Master’, for his ‘Sire’, looking at Harry like he hung the stars in the sky. Harry took him to the bathroom and bathed him then sat with him in the whirlpool tub heated as high as it could go for three hours to ‘stave off the effects of rigor mortis’ once Q was warm and relaxed and full on another pint of Vampire blood, Harry fucked him so hard Eggsy thought they would break the bed. When Q’s appetite for other blood finally settled into an actual need on the second day, the animal blood was consumed nearly as fast as Eggsy could procure it. On the third day, Q’s fangs were finally long enough to break skin on their own and he broke his fangs in on Dean repeatedly with Harry’s patient guidance, learning every vein and how best to pierce it, learning how much to take, even if he wasn’t satisfied, and how to place a human in the drinking haze, and heal the wounds he left ‘Like a gentleman always should’.

It was a slow lesson for any fledgling to learn especially when desperate or hungry and Dean nearly had his throat ripped out more than once when Q’s claws came in. Harry had also woken Dean from his trance, he was aware and alert even though he was silenced somehow, and Eggsy knew Harry had done it for him. Eggsy had to admit, seeing Dean piss himself in fear from a hungry newborn fledgling coming for him, it was gratifying to see.

For five days Harry fucked and fed and tended Q with the utmost care. And while Eggsy had been scared at first, Harry had been right that by the end of the week Q was nearly coherent to other things beyond Harry’s voice and presence, his eyes even tracked Eggsy's movements around the room. The worst part was that the desperate calls for ‘Sire’ and ‘Master’ had stopped and Q looked more eager by the hour to get away from Harry entirely. Eggsy's jealousy returned a thousand fold. 

Q had Harry's undivided attention, his unwavering devotion, had done everything Q had begged for or wanted, and had taken care of him so tenderly. And now Q had the gall to literally hiss at Harry the last time he'd entered, at least until Harry had hooked him up to another bag of vampire blood, and Q had sunk languidly into the sheets without a care in the world. Eggsy would do ANYTHING for Harry to look at him so fondly, treat him that gently, adore him so completely. Harry had saved Q's life and he didn't even seem the least bit grateful about it. Eggsy hated Q with a passion he couldn’t even express.

Merlin arrived that night with four assistant vampires and a reinforced hospital gurney with steel banded straps. He pinned Harry to the entrance hallway two seconds after Eggsy had let them in, kissing Harry with such passion that Eggsy felt embarrassed to even be in the same room, let alone watch it happen. Of course they were lovers, he should have known, and while he might have possibly been able to stand a chance against Q, Eggsy believed there was no way he could ever compete with Merlin of all people. Harry was light years out of his league, the boy repeated to himself stubbornly, now if only he could get over his ridiculously stupid crush. Eggsy breathed deep and tried to remain the innocuous invisible servant since they were both ignoring him anyway, while the assistants went upstairs with the gurney. 

Merlin pinned Harry to the wall fully, arms pinned near his head while Merlin sucked and nipped at Harry’s throat. "I got his file, and I'm going to fuck you into next year for this. How in the hell did you find him?"

"Got lucky. You like him then?" Harry gasped with a smile, grinding up a bit towards Merlin’s hips.

"Don't go asking stupid questions Harry." Merlin growled and kissed Harry deeply again.

"Happy Anniversary, Dearest One." Harry replies with a smile. 

"You're getting your gift on the actual date, but thank you, Dearheart.”

And Eggsy tries, he REALLY tries to not let his heart get torn to shreds or to feel jealous over Merlin, he has no right, and he KNOWS this, but it’s not easy in the least. The assistants return as swiftly as they left, a snarling Q now bound to the gurney, snarling and hissing and trying to claw his way to freedom.

“Stop.” Is all Merlin says but Q goes limp and stops struggling, his eyes locked onto Merlin, desperate and hungry for approval. 

“M-master, Sire, PLEASE.”

Merlin’s touch is so tender, so gentle on Q’s face, that he can’t help but to nuzzle the hand against his cheek, whimpering, blood tinged tears welling up in his eyes.

“Shh it’s alright sweetling, it’s alright, I’m here, you’re mine now. Of course you’re mine, never doubt that. Nothing will keep us apart, we are together for as long as you wish it..”

Q actually sobs in relief and then Merlin’s teeth are in the boy’s neck so fast Eggsy didn’t even see him move. Q keens, and arches to the limits of his bonds, desperate and needy. Had he not been bound to the gurney, Eggsy is sure he would have gripped Merlin as tightly as possible. It takes a moment for Eggsy to see Merlin’s wrist in Q’s mouth, the fledgling drinking deeply and eagerly. The kiss they then share is passionate, drink hazed, and tinged with blood. As soon as Merlin locks eyes with him as he pulls away, Q falls fast asleep . 

“Let’s get him home, I want him bound to my bed as soon as possible.” He instructs his assistants, and as quickly as Q had come into their home, that’s as swiftly as he leaves it again. Merlin shares a final deep kiss with Harry, glances at Eggsy with a piercing gaze, a slight smirk, the barest nod of the head, and a genial “Eggsy.” Before he too is gone and it’s just himself and Harry again, but it also feels like all of the air has been sucked out of the room along with Merlin’s entourage.

The silence between them was heavy for long moments. “‘E called ‘im Sire, an Master. Thought that wos you, seeing as you turned ‘im an all.”

“I turned him yes, but I did not bond with him. I would never be so cold and clinical with one who belonged to me, and besides, it was Merlin’s blood, the bond therefore belongs to him. Q was a present Eggsy, to Merlin, for our anniversary. When my family moved from Rome to Northern Britannia very near Scotland, his family and mine became fast friends and allies. We grew up together and when our fangs finally descended, it was within three days of each other. We shared our first hunt together, bonded and became blood brothers over that hunt, and have been necessarius fidus immortalis ever since.”

“‘Ow exactly is ‘e gonna be a presen’ when ‘e’s already turned? Merlin don’t get anyfin from i’ if ‘e drinks from ‘im.”

“He can’t feed from him and satisfy his hunger this is true, but they can still share blood. They are bound Eggsy, Q is now his child, his lover, his kin, for at least the next hundred years, or longer, should Q wish it. And I know from what I have seen in their minds they will be well suited and very close. They are alike in a lot of ways and Merlin now has Q’s skills and a link into MI5 at his disposal, which is worth a thousand times more to him than Q’s blood could ever be. MI5 is one of the few places he didn’t have a strong foothold, and now he has the special forces quartermaster. The things those two will undoubtedly create together will change our world and probably make Great Britain comparable to Japan in tech advancement in the next twenty years.”

 

“ An ‘ow wossat cold an clinical? You wos fuckin ‘im like i’ was your last go on earth, an’ treated ‘im like fuckin royalty.”

“Oh, my dear Eggsy, when I actually want someone, you’ll know it. When I turn someone for myself, I will not hook them up to a cold machine for hours and days, denying myself the sweetness of our blood mingling in their veins before I draw it back out of them before returning it once more. I will not for a moment deny them my touch. I will fuck them far more than the bare minimum that my nature demands of putting a fledgling in their place. There will be no chains to restrain the violence, no shackles to subdue them from destroying my things. I won’t need to, they will be so fucked out they won’t have the strength. I will coax them through every seizure, ease every spasm, keep them warm at every moment, and break their necks if they are in too much pain so that their nerves cannot fire until they have been remade. I will spoil them silly, gorge them on blood until they are utterly sated, and sleep with them in my arms. I will let them actually experience killing with their first fangs, and let them know the joy of fucking and killing at the same time. When I truly want someone, I am all but addicted to them. Believe me Eggsy, the way I treated Q was almost cruel when making one of our kind, it lacked intimacy on every level, but that was because he was not to be bound to me. Someone who is mine, They would be… cherished, beyond all measure.”

Eggsy felt himself blush so hard that he had no prayer of Harry not seeing it. Maybe Harry was just feeling merciful, because he didn’t comment, just led them into the kitchen, where he fixed a meal for Eggsy that was so delicious it should be illegal, and Eggsy had no idea what it even was. If what he had seen was Harry being cruel, there was a niggling desire now to see Harry being kind and possessive, towards him if he was being honest.

It was all Harry could do not to smirk in triumph. Eggsy’s emotions were all but his to manipulate at will now. They were nearing the end of their first year together, perhaps he should try and challenge himself to have Eggsy as his by the halfway mark.

That night, Harry barely had to do anything. Eggsy’s dream was explicit already, so Harry made it hyper real, the kind of dream where you can’t even be sure you were dreaming, even when you wake up. Eggsy felt everything, the bite deep into his thigh, three fingers buried knuckles deep while Harry’s other hand jerked him off. The dizzy floating feeling of the drinking haze and your blood pressure dropping quickly. Eggsy was wild with it, could hardly hold still, actually woke up with a loud cry, that ended with him furiously jerking off twice before his poor cock had enough and went still. Eggsy’s breathing and heartbeat didn’t even out for another half hour, and the expletives, both verbal and non, lasted twice as long as that. 

Eggsy was halfway calmed down when Harry slipped one final thought into Eggsy’s fully awake mind. What would it be like, for him to kiss Harry, just once, to get it out of his system? Harry didn’t need supernatural hearing to hear the “Fuck me” groan from his lair, but it didn’t stop him from smiling and replying “Soon” to the quiet stillness of his lair, and an Eggsy who couldn’t hear him.


	3. Claims and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry just keeps on making sure he gets his way. Story gets VERY dark from here on in, so read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUDE I went DAAAAARK in this chapter both viscerally and graphically. Beware of many squicky things. Including murder, necrophilia, dub-con, and detailed descriptions of flaying.
> 
> I let the full darkness of this story come out in this chapter. Harry interacting with Eggsy at the auctions in the first chapter, and the scars scene with Harry and Eggsy at the end of this chapter were the original first two ideas I had for this story way back when I started writing it.

A month after Q had gone to his true sire’s house, Harry gave Eggsy an extended visit with his mother and sister, and gave the boy the use of any of Harry’s homes, access to a private car, one of Harry’s jets, and €10,000 to do whatever they wanted with, then ordered him not to return from their vacation until Harry contacted him. They were assigned a small detail of ‘bodyguards’ that officially were to insure that Mr. Hart’s property didn’t run away, but in reality was just to make sure everything ran smoothly and kept the small family safe and happy.

In the meanwhile, Harry had been feeling increasingly restless, so he went to visit Merlin. All personnel were prohibited from entering Merlin’s home until Merlin’s bond with Q was settled and his extremely possessive instincts had tapered out. Harry, as always, ignored any and all social protocols whenever it came to Merlin, the same that Merlin always did with him. They both knew he had nothing to fear from Merlin, especially since he had been the one to give the boy to him in the first place.

“Harry, you are absolutely suicidal, you know that?” Merlin snarled as Harry pushed him back inside the opened doorway and pressed him against the wall.

“No I’m not, I just wasn’t willing to wait any longer for you to get over yourself. Besides, you already know I have no interest in taking away your boy, don’t you darling? He’s very much yours and not really my type.”

“Aye, I know what your type is, so why you haven’t bitten that pretty little thing you’re so keen on yet, I dinna understand.”

“Because sometimes the chase is the most delicious part my dear. But I didn’t come all this way to talk about our boys, as you well know.”

“Aye, that I do know. I recall it was something about fucking you into next year.”

 

The hard slam of Harry’s back meeting the wall instead of Merlin’s, the tongue deep in his mouth, the fangs elongating, it was absolute bliss. They had been casual lovers for nearly as long as they had been friends, knew each other inside and out. Every button, every kink, every filthy fantasy, they were as familiar with each other as they were themselves.

Others thought them strange for not becoming bonded since they were so well matched, for it was difficult to find a vampire lover one could tolerate for more than a few centuries, let alone nearly two millennia. But they both knew it was better this way, to remain casual and to take lovers, to occasionally share those lovers as well as each other throughout time. It had been the way of it since either of them could remember.

“You are a fucking tease, Hart. You left your smell and taste so deep inside of Q, that I still got whiffs of you a week later while fucking him, sent me nearly feral on the poor boy. And if that weren’t bad enough, you also put that little fucktoy of yours right in my line of sight, so desperate, so jealous, and filled with so much lust for you that it nearly bowled me over when I walked in the door. Why not just put him out of his misery and leave him limping for a week since he’s so keen on it? I could fuck you in front of him, if it’s his desire and jealousy you’re feeding on.”

“Not yet.” Harry panted out before clawing down Merlin’s back, his claws shredding through the fine fabric. “Not until he’s BEGGING to be claimed and fucked. Then we can stuff him every way imaginable, sip and drink our fill of him, make him our toy to the end of our days.”

“Ahhh so you WERE sincere about that, I’d wondered if you were truly going to pin him down. How long has it been, since you caught a new butterfly?”

Harry smirked. “Too long.”

 

He and Merlin didn’t have to be careful or gentle with each other, they were a match in strength and tenacity. Clothes were simply torn off instead of removed with any care, after all, it wasn’t like they couldn’t be replaced. Tongues, teeth, fangs, claws, to the outsider it would look like they were fighting, but each nip, each cut and bite drew them closer together, deeper into each other, physically and mentally, until Merlin’s shields were lowered enough that Harry could enter his mind. With each other it was the connection they sought, and now was no different. Fangs in each other’s throats, Harry inside Merlin’s mind and Merlin a single moment later slicked up and inside of Harry’s body, right there against the wall as he reveled in the emotions Harry was no longer trying to hold in check. It was bliss as they fucked each other and started to drink, pulling each other down into the drinking haze, until they were the only two things that existed in the universe as they fucked each other to completion in every way possible.

When they were spent and panting, resting side by side and licking their arms and fingers clean of blood, having already attended to each other’s throats, Merlin chuckled. “We haven’t fucked like that since the moors! Harry, you’re wound tighter than the spring in an over-wound watch. I’m telling you this as your friend, you need to claim that boy before you get blue balls.”

“Hmmm.”

“I’m serious. Now, I take it you’re staying for awhile?” At Harry’s nod Merlin began getting to his feet. “Right, then, let’s go down to the cellar, fill up a few dozen bags of the good stuff, grab a few of my best bottles of wine, and retire to your rooms for a couple of nights after I lock Q in his rooms with enough blood slaves to last him the duration. I’m not fucking you against the wall while using blood for lube again. Come on, up you get you lazy sot.”

 

It turned out to be just what Harry needed, that and the beautiful blond Botticellian angel Merlin had acquired from somewhere since Harry had last visited Merlin’s cellars. His name was Anthony and they took him up to Harry’s rooms along with the blood and wine. Harry fucked Anthony while Merlin fucked Harry. Harry even drank from the vein on the boy, something he almost never did, while Merlin had hooked the boy up to a large supply so that Harry wouldn’t take too much. The boy’s tears were as exquisite to Harry as his beautiful young body was, and Harry made full use of it over and over again while Merlin made full use of him. By the end of the first day the boy was utterly spent and sent back down, exhausted and drained. Harry stayed a week, fucking Merlin to the point of exhaustion and beyond. On his last day, Merlin finally demanded a break for himself and sent Anthony back up to Harry’s rooms along with a slightly younger brunette boy who was just as lovely, with a terse note asking “When was the last time you’ve actually killed your prey? If more than a decade, do it, your predator won’t rest otherwise.”

Anthony was suitably wary of entering Harry’s rooms a second time, while Christopher was hesitant, but not afraid, having only been used for small blood draws until now. Anthony was twenty one, Christopher was nineteen. Harry utterly took them both. He compelled them to drink glass after glass of the finest wines, till they were both drunk, warm, and happy. Their thoughts sufficiently hazed so that Harry wasn’t distracted by them. He then compelled them to touch and grind each other, kiss, and put on a show for him, hands wandering over tight young muscles, Christopher blushing charmingly, a virgin up until this point.

Then he drank from them, little sips that warmed his veins, making him just as drunk as they were before he fucked them as he made them cling to one another and thrust their pretty little cocks against each other as they made out. Their holes were nice and close that way and he slid easily into Anthony first, riding that beautiful boy until he was crying and mewling, overstimulated by both Harry and Christopher, who was all but torturing Anthony's nipples with his mouth and deft fingers, while Harry left kiss marks all along his throat and worked Christopher open on his hand. As soon as Anthony was close to reaching orgasm, Harry pulled out and then quickly slid into Christopher's tight, virginal, ass, leaving the poor thing gasping and with tears in his eyes that Anthony was quick to kiss away. Anthony soothed the younger boy, guiding him, whispering gentle encouragement on how to open up and take it deeper, stroking Christopher’s cock and his nipples, until Anthony worked him up to near desperation.

The boy wouldn't last long, so Harry pulled out, making the poor thing _keen_ as he was left empty and unfulfilled, then pushed Anthony's head between the other boy's thighs, with strict instructions not to move or suck Christopher, just keep him hard and warm for him. Anthony gratefully swallowed around a moan as Harry slid back into him again. Harry pulled Christopher's legs over Anthony's shoulders and let his fangs sink deep into Christopher's leg, near the inner knee. Harry drank deeply and fucked Anthony hard, the pretty thing became a writhing mess after Harry began stroking his pretty cock, then had the boy pull off and cum all over Christopher's cock, an order he had no problem obeying. As Anthony softened, Harry pulled out, maneuvered Anthony around and again guided his head back over Christopher's cock, this time with the order to suck as they sixty-nined and Harry began fucking Christopher hard, the pretty boy's legs now over his own shoulders. He forced Christopher to orgasm right before he drained him to the point of no return. Anthony continued to work over Christopher's cock, not noticing the boy had gone lax and pliant beneath him as Harry continued to thrust. Finally when he was close to coming he pulled Anthony up and kissed him deep, dragging him around till the boys were face to face. Harry gave no order, but the boy was so far gone he kissed his companion's dead lips, licking deep into his mouth which was halted with a gasp as Harry pulled out of Christopher and slid back into Anthony for the last time.

Anthony only had a moment as his eyes went wide to realize that the other boy was unresponsive and lifeless under him before Harry’s fangs were then in his throat instead, drinking deep as he was pressed between the vampire fucking him and his quickly cooling companion. Harry loved the tiny spike of fear, listening to the boy's pulse grow rapid, killing the boy faster as the blood pumped harder into his mouth, then sluggish, then stuttering out entirely. He drank for several more moments even though the well was obviously tapped dry. He fucked into Anthony’s lifeless body for several minutes more before finally finding his completion, then sank his fangs into Christopher one more time to make sure not a drop was wasted, before withdrawing from Anthony’s hole and allowing him to slump against Christopher.

The only breaths in the room were his own, and though he was tempted to continue pounding into their loose and lax bodies, the fire in his mind finally calmed and banked itself and he could resist the urge at last. Merlin had been right again, it had been far too long since he had last indulged the beast fully. He would have been more likely to kill Eggsy than he would have been to just kiss and fuck him. After a moment to compose himself, he left the boy's lifeless bodies on the bed, and went to clean up. Packing was unnecessary, he merely got dressed and readied himself to leave. The staff would be wanting to clean up any room with a corpse in it as soon as possible.

To his surprise Q was the one waiting outside with a stretcher and two sheets, eyes lowered demurely. Merlin was definitely feeling more in control then, but he could tell by the look on Q’s face he was not used to the reality of sometimes needing to kill. He was uncomfortable with the knowledge of what Harry had done, probably precisely why Merlin had ordered him to attend to it. They were predators, and humanity was their primary food source, it was best not to shy away from that truth. Angst riddled vampires continually plagued with the sanctity of life didn’t tend to live very long lives, and Merlin would never allow Q to reach that state.

 

“Good evening Q. Are you enjoying Merlin’s company as I thought you would?” He asked with a smile, patting Q’s shoulder as he stepped past, just to annoy Merlin a bit. He could imagine how Merlin would all but pounce and rut and nip at Q, to make sure he understood to whom he belonged.

“Yes Lord Hart. You made a very good choice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll let Eggsy know you’re doing well.”

“Thank you. Please give him my thanks for his help during my turning. I know I wasn’t very polite to him, but he remained patient with me and had even been concerned with my safety, and I am grateful.”

“I will pass the message along."

“I appreciate it. Safe travels Lord Hart.”

“Goodnight, Q.”

Warm fresh blood and wine was singing in his veins as he wandered down to the front entrance, body finally sated and mind clearer than it had been in months. Merlin was waiting with a smirk. “There now, you’re finally looking proper again. Feel better?”

“Much. Apologies for ruining your best stock.”

“Mmm there’s more where that came from. There is nothing in this world that cannot be replaced.” He kissed Harry, hard. “Don’t let it go so long, you can seduce a statue into your bed if you’re wanting to, don’t overthink it with the boy.”

“Perhaps you’re right, I think I’ll draw him in a bit further, watch him squirm.”

“Happy hunting, Harry.”

“Happy claiming, Merlin.” A final kiss and nip and they parted ways. Harry’s mobile let him know that Eggsy was currently in France, at Disney Paris, most likely with his sister. He gave the family another week together, while he himself spent a few days in quiet solitude and contemplation in the country. It was time to step up his game.  

 

 

It was very much a turning point after Eggsy returned. Eggsy was so happy after the two weeks with his family that his defenses were down, and his curiosity was up, and Harry toned down the frequency of the dreams so that Eggsy wouldn’t get suspicious. It was no longer about planting the idea of being attracted to Harry, or getting Eggsy craving the idea of being with a vampire, those seeds had been sown and were growing steadily. Now it was about getting the boy to make a move.

He let those lingering gazes intensify, and increased the frequency of times that he touched the boy daily. He also became aware of Eggsy’s weakness regarding two things: how much praise and recognition affected him, and how weak he was to certain tones and cadences of Harry’s voice.

It was no great challenge then to use these new weapons to his every advantage. He wasn’t just indifferently polite anymore, he took care at every turn to thank Eggsy or to notice something small around the house that Eggsy had done at least once a night. A ‘well done’ or ‘that’s lovely Eggsy’, or ‘thank you, Eggsy’ said in THAT tone, not only flustered the boy charmingly now, but Harry was half convinced that he could ask the boy to commit murder for him if it would earn him one of Harry’s smiles, a touch to the shoulder, and a “Well done my dear boy.”

Eggsy _ached_ to please, to be seen as good enough and worthy, after a lifetime of being told he wasn’t. The boy was starved for gentle touch and positive and genuine affection, and Harry made sure to provide at every turn. He had caught a glimpse of it that very first night, when Eggsy had accepted the comfort he had offered. And Harry was not a fool who did not use every tool available to him.

A month later a package arrived for Harry, from Merlin, with a note that simply said “Happy Anniversary.” Inside were two framed butterflies, pinned with wings spread. One brown and russet, the other golden and black. There were Latin names on a placard below them that made Harry smile.

“He gave you butterflies? You turn a fledgling for ‘im and he gives you dead bugs?”

“They are insects Eggsy, and yes. I’ve been collecting butterflies and moths since we were children together, and they still remain very special to me. Sentiment to one as old as myself can be hard to come by sometimes. Some of the specimens in my collection have been extinct for centuries now. There are Lepidopterologists the world over who would do anything to study my collection. It’s over fifty thousand strong. I’ve spent a year every half century or so doing nothing but building my collection. These two are especially rare, and it’s always nice to add to the collection.”

A week later he began giving Eggsy more responsibility, starting with his schedule, and then training him in full household management. Eggsy rose to the challenge and flourished under the praise and attention, he enjoyed being more and more THE person Harry relied on, his main contact in the world, and worked twice as hard as anyone else Harry had ever had by his side. Every time Harry gave him a new challenge and Eggsy succeeded at it, he was rewarded with more praise, more physical contact, more of Harry’s smiles and presence, until Eggsy relaxed around him completely and returned the affection and preened at the praise and he considered Harry not just his owner, but one of his dearest friends.

 

Harry spoiled Eggsy with lavish but practical gifts, instead of just money and meaningless tokens. He suggested the best schools and extracurricular activities for Daisy, helped Eggsy select fine clothes for his mother, enrolled her in rehab and trade programs so she could get a good paying job, recommended a new flat for them, helped provide new furniture, even arranged reliable transportation. He had Eggsy take classes in business, management, technology, law, and finance, ensuring Eggsy’s future.

At every turn it made Eggsy trust him more, draw him closer, feel deeper and deeper gratitude, give him greater loyalty, until in Eggsy’s mind Harry may as well hang the moon and the stars in the sky. Harry had Eggsy running his entire household and understanding every part of his businesses by the halfway mark of their contracted time together. By that time, everything was under Eggsy’s direct control, he had Harry’s authority to do just about anything he wished, including taking time off, which he never did for more than three days on Daisy or his mother’s birthdays.

Eggsy ran every part of Harry’s life like clockwork, and took great pride in that work. He practically glowed with the fact that he had earned Harry’s complete trust and respect. He even acted as Harry’s voice in some of the board meetings which occurred during the daytime, where shareholders had to listen to him and obey his directions even though he was technically only Harry’s mouthpiece. Harry knew Eggsy was hooked now, power and true respect were powerful things, and not easily surrendered once obtained. So it was time to plant another idea into Eggsy’s head. He made him aware of the time.

 

 

The paperwork from The Crown to renew Eggsy’s contract came for the third year, it often showed up six months before due in order to accrue payment if needed. Dean’s he had already filled out and sealed. He made sure that Eggsy saw him looking it over and looking depressed.

“Harry? You okay?”

In a year and a half with constant submersion, Eggsy’s East London accent had softened remarkably, but went right back should he get worked up or angry. Harry found it quite endearing.

“Yes Eggsy, just an old foolish Vampire who no longer has a regular accounting of Time. To me it has passed like merely a few weeks, whereas to you… well, I hope I haven’t been too horrible to deal with. You’ll be going home soon though, I’m sure that must please you. Your sister is a very charming creature, and I know your family misses you.” Harry signed the cheque and sealed the envelope. “Send these out for me won’t you? I think I’d like to get some air for awhile my dear boy.” He said with a melancholy sigh and a lingering friendly squeeze to Eggsy’s shoulder as he passed out of the room.

Harry went to the roof and watched the night sky, while Eggsy sent out the nightly post after he saw the letter that was conscripted there, thanking Harry for his patronage and dedication to civil justice, and that this would be the final payment for Gary Unwin, whose service would be concluded one year from the payment's due date, and who at the end of contract would be required to present himself to the courts to be released from his Crown issued collar and restore to him the full rights of personhood.

 

He felt Eggsy startle at the news that it had nearly been two years somehow, two Christmases, two birthdays for himself, his mother’s and Daisy’s would be in the next few months. Harry watched through Eggsy’s eyes as the boy touched the collar around his throat, all but forgotten in the day to day of life, and nearly always hidden by his suit collar. Harry had never used it, though it was expected of him to punish Eggsy for the slightest misbehavior or infraction. Eggsy to this day had no idea what the punishment collar felt like. Harry hadn't treated him as a slave, Eggsy had seen on more than one occasion how Harry treated his slaves, treated people who didn’t matter to him, how they may as well have been mud on his shoe, and forgotten just as quickly as they were brushed off.

They weren’t given smiles and affection and the man’s trust. They weren’t relied upon and trained in every aspect of his home and business. They weren’t given expensive two week holidays for no reason other than to let Eggsy see his family and give them something nice while they spent time together. He didn’t pay his slaves, he paid _for_ them, like he had Eggsy, but Eggsy had been receiving a regular salary from Harry since day one, and a much bigger salary once he had taken over the household and parts of the business, in fact he made more than double what Harry paid the Crown every year.

Harry provided all of his suits, and he never had to pay for room and board, so except for buying a few of his favorite treats to keep in the pantry, he had been supporting his family with that salary instead and even keeping a good chunk of it in savings. His family was off of the estates, his mum was cleaned up and sober, even had a proper job. It didn’t pay a lot, but she was happy and it was enough to go on for the flat and stuff. Eggsy had been buying the groceries, even though he didn’t really have to, and giving Daisy opportunities they couldn’t have dreamed of two years ago. She attended the best school, took dance, gymnastics, art classes, swim lessons. She was five years old and already two years advanced in her programs, reading four years ahead of her age, and was the happiest she could possibly be. Daisy was brilliantly clever, she was, she had proven it, and all because she had been given a real proper chance. In a year though, it would all end. Eggsy’s salary would vanish, and then what? Back to the estates, back to that shit hole life, barely scraping by and being judged for just existing?

Eggsy didn’t want that, he NEVER wanted to live like that ever again. Being sold at the auctions had literally been the best thing to ever happen to him, and Harry- shit, what about Harry? Eggsy knew him better than just about anyone except Merlin, and he knew Harry hadn’t meant to grow so close to him. Had meant to keep him at a safe and professional distance like any other person on his staff, but they could never manage it completely. Harry had trusted him pretty much from day one. _“...You must be loyal to me Eggsy. A vampire does not trust lightly or easily, does not allow those they do not trust to know where or when they are vulnerable, or what they consider precious to them. I think that you could very much be worthy of that trust…”_

And Harry had proven so easy to like, so easy to care for and trust, it had been easy to be loyal, so easy because his loyalty was rewarded...heck he had even introduced Harry to Daisy. Harry respected him, trusted him, and had likely entirely forgotten that this wasn’t a permanent thing, because he could be forgetful about the most ridiculous things. Eggsy had to watch him like a hawk, had no idea how he had managed on his own before, though apparently he’d been through a never ending string of personal assistants who hadn’t remained more than a few months. If Harry hadn’t trusted them, it was easy to see how they would quickly be chased off. Harry had gotten too close, heck Eggsy had gotten too close himself, even he had forgotten it wasn’t for good, and now… now? What the hell were they supposed to do now?

It was the barest hint of an idea, ‘Ask to stay on after, show him he’s not alone.’ And while Eggsy’s brain hadn’t meant it that way, had meant show him he’s not alone in how he feels, Harry was quite alone aside from Merlin, had no other truly close friends, just a multitude of businesses and workers beneath him that scurried around not wanting to displease. The vampires Harry did know were all lower in status and hierarchy, even if they were Old Breed, and it was obvious how much stronger Harry was compared to them because they even treated _Eggsy_ with the utmost respect, when they often treated their own servants with barely concealed disdain. Having been let into the secretive world of the blood clans, Eggsy finally understood the difference between an Old Breed Vampire and a turned fang, and the difference in power and social clout was HUGE. Eggsy wasn’t willing to return to being a plebeian peon looked down on by all the world. And why start over elsewhere from the bottom and have to claw his way back up, when he was already happy here? Harry had handed him the world on a platter and Eggsy wasn’t dumb enough to throw everything away now.

He’d have to do it himself though, Harry would undoubtedly remain magnanimous and self sacrificing and offer Eggsy options and letters of recommendation and hate every second as much as Eggsy would. No. He’d hire himself as his own replacement if he had to, he could be just as stubborn as Harry when pressed, but he wasn’t going ANYWHERE unless Harry truly didn’t want him around anymore.

That’s when Harry pressed the memories of those longing looks and casual touches towards the front of Eggsy’s mind, and the thought of ‘It’s more than caring and you know it, you love him just as much. Why stay and not say anything? That would be cruel of you.’

“He has Merlin, why the hell would he want me?” Eggsy murmured to the empty air, clenching a fist as if that alone would shake the thought from his mind.

Harry conjured the images of him kissing and fucking Q, kissing Merlin, the few young men Harry had brought home over the past two years, heck Harry and Merlin had shared the last one for two days. They- _shared_ ... It was a dawning revelation that Eggsy really should have realized earlier. Harry and Merlin weren’t bonded, they didn’t even live together. They were casual  lovers who occasionally shared other lovers between them. Merlin and Q were all but attached at the hip these days, he shadowed Merlin the same as Eggsy shadowed Harry, but Eggsy and Harry weren’t physical, and Harry showed no jealousy of Q, he’d _given_ Q as a gift to Merlin, and was fond enough of him to ruffle the young man’s hair affectionately when he visited. Eggsy actually might be welcomed then, but- Eggsy didn’t- he didn’t want to be turned. He didn’t want to become a vampire that would have to watch his family age and then die as he remained unchanged forever, and Harry might not want a fully mortal lover anyway. But staying with Harry, as lover, valet, butler, or personal assistant, it didn’t really matter, as long as he got to stay.

Harry brought up the last dream he’d given Eggsy, the boy pinned face down into the mattress, Harry over him, thrusting deep, Eggsy's wrists held inescapably in Harry’s strong hands. ‘You are beautiful, and you are mine dear boy, and I shall never let you forget it.’ Then Harry’s teeth had sunk down into his shoulder, and Eggsy came so hard as Harry just drank and drank from him until he was dizzy with it and then woke up to sticky sheets. His mind had been telling him from day one how attracted he was to Harry, perhaps it was time to say something about it. After all if it did turn poorly, Harry would doubtless still give him the recommendations and not be a dick about it if he wasn’t interested.

It was two weeks after that night when Eggsy finally got up the guts to make his move.

 

\---

Eggsy brought Harry his dinner as usual, a full pint, warmed to body temperature and in an insulated and lidded mug to retain the heat. Harry could see Eggsy’s nervousness across the room, and his thoughts had been a tangled heap for days. Anyone else serving him blood in that state and he would have worried that the blood had been tampered with or poisoned. But no, his Eggsy was loyal, his Eggsy was true. So Harry made no comment, pretending not to notice anything as he took the mug.

“Thank you Eggsy.” The blood had barely touched his tongue before his eyes went wide, figuring out exactly what Eggsy had done. Eggsy meanwhile stood there blushing furiously as Harry held his eye, swallowed the mouthful of sweet, rich blood, and slowly licked his lips to savor the taste, fighting hard to neither moan, or close his eyes and give himself away utterly. It didn't work, the second swallow was even headier, rich and fulfilling, and letting the boy across from him know just how affected he was. He held the poor boy pinned as he drank and drank, the desire to drink quickly, lick the mug absolutely clean was very hard to resist. He pulled himself away as he set the mug aside once it was done, every part of himself demanding he chase the smallest traces left inside, or better yet, just tap the source. He closed his eyes to contain himself, his breathing ragged and uneven, then pinned Eggsy in place with his eyes.

“Eggsy, I know the taste and scent of every animal and blood slave I have ever used for the purpose. THAT, my dear boy, is not blood from mine, Merlin’s, or any other stock, is it?”

Eggsy somehow blushed even harder, fidgeting under Harry’s intense stare. “No Harry.”

“It’s _your_ blood. I may have only had a drop the once, but the taste is something I shall never be able to forget.”

Eggsy shuffled his feet, nearly on the verge of losing his nerve, but still managing to nod yes. Harry took pity on him and held out his hand to the lad, urging him closer. “So what have I done, to earn such an intimate gift? Especially from one who has been so ill used from my kin in the past. I would have thought your own blood would be the last thing you would ever let me taste, let alone willingly offer to me.”

“I- umm. I wanted to. To thank you, for everything you've done for me. I just, it just seemed right, you know? Gifts are supposed to be special, personal, least they are when you really mean ‘em.” Two beats and the familiar Eggsy cockiness returned.  “A gift from the heart, literally.” He grinned, and Harry rolled his eyes.

“Do us both a favour. Don't quit being the world’s best valet in order to try and pursue an ill fated career in comedy.”

Eggsy laughed and then huffed in mock affront. “I'm hilarious and you know it.” Eggsy had drawn closer by this point, knees nearly brushing Harry's own, and he had taken Harry’s hand. “Just, don't hate me alright? Say no and I'll stop, and we can forget it ever even happened, I’ll never try it again, I promise. But please, just this once, please. I HAVE to know.”

“Eggsy?”

But Harry couldn't continue, Eggsy was already leaning forward, Harry nearly tried stopping the boy, before Eggsy's lips were on his own. Eggsy got exactly two seconds to lead the kiss before Harry took over, pulling the boy down onto his lap, winding his hand into Eggsy's hair, laying claim with lips and tongue, dominating, all but stealing the living breath from Eggsy's lungs. Hearing the gasp of surprise followed by a pleading whimper from the boy, desperate for more and drawing closer all on his own, willing, wanting- who could possibly expect him to resist such a thing?

The boy was temptation incarnate.

 

There were far worse things than a lap full of an eager and willing beauty all but gasping your name like a mantra in his head as he loses himself utterly in sensation of the moment and surrender to you.

He slipped into Eggsy’s mind, a whirlwind of lust and desire. He spoke as seductively into those thoughts as he could. “Did you truly think I wouldn’t want you? Could have possibly rejected you? That I haven’t dreamed every moment since I first laid eyes on you of claiming you for my own? But why should I have dared to hope that one so ill used by my kind would ever welcome my own touch? Especially if you knew just how wicked my thoughts of you have been. I am possessive Eggsy, viciously so, and resisting the urge to claim and mark and possess you utterly has been my greatest challenge. I knew if I had even a taste of you, that I wouldn’t stop until I had claimed you utterly. I guessed at your feelings but thought it must be my own imaginings, for it is natural to feel grateful towards someone who has helped you out of a bad situation. I had your trust and affection, you did not fear me, and truly I would have hoped for nothing else to come of it. And now, you come to me on your own, willingly, without force or fear... I hope you don’t expect me to show any sort of restraint now my dear boy, for it is quite well beyond me.”

Eggsy was truly trapped at this point, fully sitting in Harry’s lap, legs resting over one arm of the chair, Harry’s hand in his hair, arm wrapped tight around the boy’s and hip, and Eggsy’s arms wrapped around Harry’s shoulders in turn. The kiss was deep and possessive, and Eggsy was submitting further by the second, baiting the wolf ever closer.

Harry knew, he KNEW what the next part of his plan had to entail, but pulling back enough control was difficult. He riled the boy up, had him gasping, panting and grinding against him while he claimed the boy’s mouth. Kisses so deep he was shocked Eggsy could even breathe around them. He picked the boy up effortlessly, laid him out on the dining room table as if he were a feast for all of his senses, grinding his cock hard into that sensitive juncture between Eggsy’s legs, driving the poor boy absolutely desperate with lust. He ripped Eggsy’s shirt right in half, determined to nip- and remembered exactly WHY he had to stick to his plans.

Eggsy’s eyes went wide as Harry’s eyes flashed full red, he hissed in fury and then forcibly pulled himself back and away crying “No. NO!”a moment later, gouging deep marks into the table as he tried to keep himself from grabbing hold of Eggsy. He faced the corner of the room, claws digging into the wall. Eggsy’s heartbeat and breathing were jackrabbiting, and inside he was purring in pleasure at just how easy it was to seduce Eggsy Unwin.

“Harry? Harry, what’s wrong?” He heard the boy take a step closer.

“NO! Eggsy stay back, it’s not safe! I don’t have enough control!”

“Yes you do. Harry, you are the most in control vampire I have ever met.”

“Not with this, not with you. I told you, I’m possessive Eggsy. So possessive. Those marks, each of those marks…” Harry growled low in his throat, sending trembles up Eggsy’s spine. “I don’t judge you for your past, but each of those- don’t you see? They are claims, claims from other, _lesser_ vampires and I- I couldn’t tolerate it, not if you’re mine. I would rip and tear each of them off of you until only my own mark remains given half a chance, or even just force you against your will. Think of all your scars Eggsy, you are mortal, you wouldn’t survive it if I flayed you open like that, especially when I have no control. Go, please go, but slowly, don’t trigger my instinct to pursue prey. Lock yourself in your room until daybreak, don’t let me in, even if I knock. That’s an order.”

Eggsy was confused and a bit hurt, but also very much wanting to stay alive. The moment he left, Harry smirked to himself and released the wall. Eggsy stayed close to his door the rest of the night, so Harry stalked right outside of it, never knocking, but making Eggsy hyperaware of his presence. Eggsy’s dreams were tumultuous that day, and Harry didn’t interfere.

 

\---

The next night was quiet and awkward, until around midnight, when the large bouquet of roses Harry had ordered for Eggsy arrived. The boy blushed possibly all the way down to his toes, it was hard to tell, but they did do some lovely snogging on the couch that night.

For nearly a week they kept it to kissing, and Harry groping Eggsy only over his clothes, until Friday when they were flying to Italy, and Eggsy handed him his glass of wine, kissed him lightly on the lips, then knelt between Harry’s legs, which he spread slowly, then nuzzled his face right against the vampire’s inner thigh, warm breath all along Harry’s swiftly interested prick.

“Think you got enough control for this Harry? I won’t even loosen my tie if you don’t want me to. Just your cock, my mouth, and your hand in my hair.”

Eggsy never got the chance to rethink his offer, Harry was unzipped and slipping between those warm and plush lips the moment the boy took a breath in as he realized that Harry was saying yes.

The boy’s mouth was sin and temptation incarnate, and he had a fine talent for sucking cock. Eggsy didn’t hold back at any point, he serviced Harry as well in this as he had always done in everything else; completely, and with vigorous enthusiasm. Watching Eggsy swallow him down while moaning in what Harry could only describe as gratitude, as his hand rested in those soft, thick locks and made Eggsy take it just a bit deeper, was nearly a religious experience. Eggsy sounded as if being strongly encouraged to swallow down Harry’s thick cock and let the vampire face fuck him was one of the greatest gifts and privileges he’d ever been granted in his life. The best part was it was entirely real. Eggsy truly was that affected, and had the lustful and dazed thoughts to prove it. It took only the slightest nudge, the tiniest encouragement, and Eggsy was then humping against Harry’s leg like a good little pet.

“Darling, Darling I-” Was all he managed as a warning and Eggsy the utter _minx_ that he was, pulled back until only the head was resting on his tongue, sucking and swirling, lapping tiny kitten licks at the slit, and dragging the tip across Eggsy’s sinful lips until Harry came. Harry watched his pearly cum gush right over the crease of Eggsy’s lips for a half second before Eggsy just downed his cock in a single stroke, plunging Harry’s spurting seed over the entirety of his tongue and letting him finish straight down the boy’s throat. Eggsy’s lips were pressed flush against the very root of him as the boy held his breath and swallowed and swallowed until he had to back off only enough to breathe. It left Harry desperately wanting two things, a second round, and to paint Eggsy’s lips with lipstick so he could leave a perfectly obscene kiss mark all around Harry’s cock. Next time.

It was maddening for the poor boy to be wanted and desired so desperately, to be allowed to get Harry off with mouth or hands, but only allowed to feel Harry’s hands with a full covering of clothing between them, then have to jerk off on his own, not even unzipping and jerking off in front of Harry, because there were scars there too. Harry did nothing but mentally nudge Eggsy in the new direction he wanted, until the idea of Harry fully touching, worshiping him after getting rid of the scars was all the boy could think about. And finally one night after they had snogged and groped and Eggsy had dry humped Harry’s thigh until he came in his pants and Harry just held him, stroked his back and whispered lovely and filthy things in his ear, Eggsy couldn’t hold out any longer.

“Can you take them away? The scars? If you are in control, could you take them away?”

“Yes, but Eggsy-”

Eggsy shook his head. “I want them gone. I hate them, I’ve always hated them, but now they are coming between me and what I want, coming between US, so they have to go.”

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. “Very well my dear boy, I will remove them, in three day’s time. Unfortunately, it will have to be done in a single session, I must prepare beforehand so that I do not harm you, and the way I must do that is unfortunately very difficult and unpleasant.”

He could feel Eggsy’s trepidation as he made a huge new livestock order, and over the course of the next three nights, fully drained his entire current stock of its blood and sent the meat for processing, and then ate as much of a side of beef as possible. Old Breed vampires were very strong and very powerful, and like any vampire, their thirsts could never truly be quenched, but unlike a turned fang, their appetites could be mostly suppressed on certain rare occasions, it just took a LOT more than simple blood to do it. It required vast amounts of raw meat. All vampires _could_ eat meat, they were predators after all. It was just that the amount required in order to make any sort of a difference was tedious to try and consume, and was more likely to make you ill from eating so much before it staved off your hunger in any way. Harry gorged on it and blood from sun down to sun up for three days, until his appetite slowed down simply to try and deal with all of the solid matter it had taken in. A vampire’s metabolism might be higher than a human’s, but their digestion was far far slower, closer to cold blooded animals like snakes, which is why vampires gave up almost all solid food. The calories barely did anything and the discomfort of waiting for it to finally pass was more than unpleasant.

In a way what Harry was doing was a form of food poisoning, but it really was the only way to make a vampire lose their appetite without actually harming themselves. Though he was rather certain he could have remained in control, it was far better to be absolutely certain he didn’t harm the boy he had already invested so much time and effort into making his.

Harry had left instructions before retiring that Eggsy was to prep the room to hospital standards, with a scalpel kit, rubber sheet, and towels ready, clean himself thoroughly inside and out, and be waiting with two liters of blood for him when he woke up.

The copious amount of meat did its job and Harry woke feeling anything but hungry. He had to force himself to finish the blood, but it was better to be full than not, his instincts would be more than possessive, he’d be downright obsessed considering how many scars the boy had, and blood lust was the last thing he needed during it.

  


\----

Eggsy was waiting on the bed in nothing more than some soft looking pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and Harry’s robe. It pleased him to see Eggsy wearing something of his, it sparked something soothing and primal in him every time that Eggsy willingly became more and more his own, he couldn’t wait until he owned him fully.

Eggsy began trembling a bit as Harry approached, he cupped his boy’s cheek gently, softly trailing his thumb under his eye, wiping away the tear that had tracked there.

“If you have changed your mind, Eggsy, I understand, this is no small thing to do.”

Eggsy shook his head, and pulled Harry towards him by the hips. Harry could smell the arousal mixed with the fear, it was a heady scent, and a gorgeous sight, Eggsy so desperate and wanting even though he obviously had reservations. “I-I want to, but ’m scared. Will it hurt?”

“Yes. I won’t lie and say it won’t, but you’ll be in the drinking haze, and it’s very much like being drugged if you are far enough down into it, which you will be. You won’t notice it nearly as much, because the haze dulls most of the pain. But once it’s done, they will be gone.”

“All of ‘em? You promise?”

“Yes Eggsy, all of them, every last one. You won’t have a mark left on you.”

“I’ll be yours yeah? Under your protection?”

“You are already under my protection Eggsy, but yes, without the marks of others, and should you desire my bite along your throat, you would be mine completely.”

“Then...yeah, do it. Please. I-I wanna be yours, just yours.”

Eggsy let the robe fall onto the bed, then shucked his shirt and trousers, standing self consciously before Harry in just his underwear. He was still fearless though, even through his flush that was starting to creep down his neck and fetchingly over his chest.

“Very well. But first, I need to give you this.” Harry pulled out the hypodermic that he had kept in his inner chamber. Vampires guarded this substance fiercely, only their own kind studied or were allowed access to it, knew of the secrets it possessed, and the list of weaknesses it could reveal.

“What is it??”

“Vampire blood serum and a particular protein from our saliva. It will stimulate immediate skin regrowth, just like a normal bite we heal would, only on a far greater scale. The human body is not used to regenerating tissue so quickly, and certainly not in this quantity. It will allow you to heal without weakness or consequence, and it will not transform you into a vampire, you have my word.”

Eggsy nodded and offered his arm, and Harry administered the injection straight into the vein. It’s true it would not turn Eggsy into a vampire, but it wasn’t just skin growth it affected. It provided complete cellular regeneration. It was called many things through the ages, ambrosia, the philosopher’s stone, liquid life, the fountain of youth. With enough of it administered over time, Eggsy would stop aging entirely, would be able to heal from nearly any injury or illness immediately, and his mind would become like a vampire’s, able to adapt, change, and learn throughout the ages without consequence. It was immortality in a bottle, and it was Eggsy’s first dose. A tight curl of pleasure wound its way through his veins at that thought.

When he returned from disposing of the needle, Eggsy stepped back into Harry’s space, eyes averted. Eggsy’s hands reached out to lightly grasp Harry’s hips for something to hold onto, and then willingly bared his throat to Harry. It was the sweetest surrender Harry had ever seen. Eggsy remained lax in his arms, throat bared and not even a bit of true fear in his mind. His hand in the boy’s hair was tight and secure, his fangs sank slowly into the worst patch of scars on Eggsy’s neck, tough and hard from constant years of misuse. He’d kill each of those vampires if he could. Eggsy was HIS CLAIM.

  


Eggsy clung to him and tried not to buck away as Harry started to drink. Harry tightened his grip, his arms like iron bands around _his_ boy. Eggsy gasped and offered more. The flavor was so sweet, but he didn’t take much, barely a couple swallows really, just enough to be able to pull Eggsy into the drinking haze hard, so far down the boy would have a hard time surfacing from it without help.

Eggsy’s knees buckled and Harry swept him up into his arms and laid him out on the bed, before sinking his fangs in a second time, not to drink, just to make certain Eggsy was going to remain calm and sedate.

Once Eggsy was down where he wanted him, Harry wasted no time, retracting his fangs, letting his claws come out and cut around a sizable chunk of the damage in a mostly rectangular pattern, and then he hooked a nail under one corner and began to peel the skin back along the grain. Eggsy’s hands clenched at him harder, a whimper escaping briefly and tears sprang to his eyes, but he stayed down. Once the strip was removed, Harry set immediately to licking the open wound, coaxing it to close, to heal without a mark. It closed quickly, indicating the serum was doing its job.

“That’s my good boy. See? Already done with the first. It’s lovely on you Eggsy, completely unmarked.”

The first tears fell then, as Harry’s claws again cut into the thick scar tissue and began to flay them away, only resorting to the scalpel for aide when absolutely necessary, enjoying the intimacy of the act of his claws and fangs against Eggsy’s flesh. Strip after strip, cut, flay, lick, and praise, it became nearly a meditation as he carefully worked over the boy’s neck and shoulders, the scattering of marks on his pecs, the near endless amount of them on the delicate skin of Eggsy’s arms, and the poor boy’s back… there weren’t many bite marks, but the amount of claw marks, burns, and poorly healed lacerations from a life of abuse were very prominent, and it was nearly all knife work that took several hours.

After every ten strips Harry sank his teeth into Eggsy to make sure he stayed far down, in order to feel as little pain as possible, though the tears streaking Eggsy’s cheeks were a constant and silent thing now. Eggsy’s eyes were closed, his mind a haze of endorphins. It wasn’t just the drinking haze now, it was subspace as well, and as the endorphins built up, the tensing movement when a new piece of skin was pulled away leached out of Eggsy completely, and he went all but boneless in Harry’s arms after the first hour.

  


After several hours Harry had finally covered most of Eggsy and was now moving down to his legs. There were only a few bite marks along the femoral artery, a dangerous place for any newborn fledgeling to feed off of, just like the carotid and jugular were not safe without a lot of control. But the femoral was even more dangerous, it couldn’t be stanched as quickly, it was a deeper vein. Only experienced fangs should feed from a donor’s legs, so finding several bites there caused his blood to boil. There was one halfway hidden by Eggsy’s underwear and when Harry went to draw the fabric up to expose it, Eggsy struck him and shied away. As deep under as he was, the boy actually managed to flinch, pull away, and strike Harry’s hand. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement, and not a behavior he was going to tolerate.

“Eggsy, it would not be wise of you to EVER do that again. Remove them, now, or I will tie you down and do it for you.”

Eggsy didn’t move, he just started shaking head to toe, broke out into a cold sweat, and the light trickle of constant tears turned into full fledged sobbing. Harry reached for them again and Eggsy flinched violently away, or at least he tried to, Harry’s arms around him never wavered.

“You’re mine Eggsy, MINE. There are to be no more secrets between us, remember?”

“’m sorry, ‘m SORRY, I wan’ to be yours, I DO, I can’t... ’m so sorry Harry.”

Harry had NEVER seen Eggsy look this broken, sound THIS scared. But what shocked him was his boy’s wrists crossed and trembling coming up between them, a peace offering. This was a barrier Eggsy couldn’t cross on his own, proof that he was trying, that he still wanted to be Harry’s good boy, belong to him completely. Eggsy’s mind was such a mess Harry couldn’t make heads or tails of the boy’s thoughts aside from a general sense of dread, disgust, terror, and shame. Something truly awful and disgusting had happened to his Eggsy, it wasn’t anything Harry hadn’t expected after being sold for sex and fang food. But this was somehow different than rape though, Harry couldn’t explain the feeling, but he accepted Eggsy’s peace offering all the same.

He gripped Eggsy’s wrists and bound them together at the top of the headboard with a rolled up towel for the boy to grip instead of possibly cutting the skin of his palms. And when Eggsy’s legs drew up to try and protect himself, Harry had enough. He lashed his boy’s legs open wide, and tore through the cotton of Eggsy’s tight, dark blue boxer briefs with both hands.

Eggsy turned his face into his arms with a sob, and trembled, though he tried hard to control it. He finally understood what Eggsy was feeling, because hidden under that innocuous cotton was something that made Harry nearly go feral. The small fledgling bite half hidden by the boxer briefs was not what Eggsy had been trying to hide, and nothing Harry would have seen the first night, with Eggsy’s legs pressed together, even with the limited coverage of the loin cloth he’d worn.

Six bites, three on each side, in the most tender part of the thigh and as near the crux to the pubis as one could get, and all were made by the same experienced vampire, not to drink, but to mark, to claim. Single upper incisors were to mark a donor, double upper incisors marked a primary claim and shield of protection, Single upper and lower incisors were a property mark, while a full mouthed bite was a complete claim, or a mating mark depending on if the one bitten was a vampire or not. These were property marks, not even placing Eggsy under their protection, just claiming him as their own property and food source. The crude term on the streets for it among fang chasers who failed to land a permanent vampire for themselves was a ‘Vamp Stamp’. To them it was mostly a mark of failure, but to the actual vampire community, it was like tagging cattle or slaves, and Eggsy had learned enough about vampires now to understand that. Some anonymous bastard vampire had all but written on Eggsy’s most intimate places: ‘This is my bitch’, and Harry was set to commit murder upon them.

He saw red, he caught his actions a split second too late to stop himself as claws tore into one thigh and fangs into the other and he TORE those marks away with a fierce vengeance and spat the offending flesh out. Eggsy had actually managed to scream and lurch up before Harry dragged him back under, far under, and pinned his mind and consciousness down as fiercely as if he were possessing the boy, then flooded him with the pleasure of the drinking haze. It became mere instinct, to drink, to suckle the wounds, to lay claim after claim on one thigh, then the other and back again, determined to remove every hint of that other vamp’s fangs or essence. Eggsy. Was. HIS.

He came back to himself with Eggsy’s whimpering. The boy’s cock was standing tall and angry and Harry was teasing it with his fangs, small scratching nicks of his fangs, savoring the blood that welled up as he fellated the boy slowly, his tongue healing the marks on the downstroke and his fangs causing them anew on the way back up.

“Good boy Eggsy. Come for me, my darling boy.”

It was as if he had only been waiting for Harry’s permission. Bitter salt slick and blood coating his tongue and throat was overwhelmingly heady to the fragile hold Harry had on his control. Eggsy screamed, and Harry moaned and savored Eggsy’s surrender to him.

  


They were both rather blissed out and panting, but Harry still recovered first, the lube he kept tucked under the edge of the mattress retrieved, crawling up his boy’s spread legs, canting his hips just so, and his cock slicked perfunctorily with a generous amount before sliding in with a single slow and steady thrust without any other preparation, wanting to feel Eggsy's body open under him and accept what he was being given. He wanted Eggsy to really feel it. Eggsy was warm and pliant, he was only half conscious, barely able to groan as Harry bottomed out inside of him, then drew back and thrust home again harder and faster. Slick warm heat, panting breath, he had never intended to go this far tonight, but now that he was here he couldn’t stop himself. Claiming Eggsy in every way possible had become his sole purpose in life.

‘ _Take take take._ ’ It was a mantra in his head, ordering him to imprint his scent on every atom of the boy so he could never be taken again, so everyone would know to whom he belonged. Harry’s pace matched Eggsy’s pounding heart and his half gasped breaths. If he was too hard or rough they were both entirely too far gone in the moment to tell or care. As he found his fulfillment and spilled his seed inside his boy, he bit hard into the boy’s neck, and drank deeply until the boy lost consciousness and came at the same time. He longed to mark him permanently now but that wasn’t part of the plan yet, so he healed the mark as he withdrew, and hooked Eggsy up to three units of blood to make certain there would be no lasting effects.

While Eggsy rested, Harry cleaned up the room from all evidence of what had happened over the last several hours, then once the IV was finished he detached the line, healed the mark, and carried his still unconscious and so very pliant boy into the bathroom to clean up.

  


A bath was easiest with his arms being filled with unconscious Eggsy. He sat the boy in the tub as it filled so that he could strip down before climbing in behind him without worrying about him drowning. It was a thrill to have Eggsy so calm and trusting. He gradually helped Eggsy surface from the haze, and when the boy came to a moment later, within the time between two blinks, Eggsy began kissing him deeply, fingers tangled in Harry’s hair, long deep strokes of tongue and possessive little nips to Harry’s bottom lip, gradually catching it with his teeth and sucking on it. Harry got him to let go with a swipe of his tongue and gripped Eggsy’s hair in turn, making the boy gasp as Harry again claimed his mouth, dominating the kiss, licking into Eggsy’s mouth until Eggsy was actually mewling and helplessly wanting something he couldn’t name.

Harry wrapped an arm tight across his boy’s chest as he continued to kiss him, allowed his feet to slide to the inside of Eggsy’s ankles and casually slide them apart until the boy’s feet were pinned to the sides of the tub. The boy was utterly trapped, and Harry allowed his hand to gently tease the nipple that was in reach, while he drew Eggsy so tightly against him there was no place where they weren’t pressed together.

“Touch yourself Eggsy. Touch yourself, My Lovely Boy. Finger open that pretty hole, stroke that lovely cock of yours. I’m not done with you yet, not by a long shot. Be good for me and you’ll like your reward, I promise.”

Eggsy couldn’t get hard again so fast, but that wasn’t the point, the point was that Eggsy did as told, fucked himself on his fingers, obeyed Harry’s wishes, as Harry dove back down to those sinful lips and let his nails scratch lightly at the most sensitive area of Eggsy’s scalp over and over, right at the base of his skull, while he continued to rub and flick and pinch that little nipple and cant his hips a bit so that Eggsy’s back stroked his cock with every movement of the boy’s hips. He let Eggsy feel him enter his mind, let him feel his touch as he grazed along the surface thoughts of pleasure and still hazed out bliss, then traveled deeper, to the primal places. Harry lit up every nerve, turned every hint of sensory perception up as high as he could, until his boy was aware of everything to a point he could hardly fathom it, until it was nearly unbearable.

“This is how I know you Eggsy, _this_ is how I experience you every day, how aware I am of you. Every smile you give me, every tone of your voice, the very breaths you take, affects me on the most primal and intimate levels. There is no part of me left that is not entirely and utterly obsessed with claiming and keeping you for my own, no piece of me that has not been affected and touched by your presence. So now I’m returning the favor my dear. Feel me. Feel me down to the marrow of your bones, and in the deepest recesses of your mind, feel every atom of yourself aware and alight at my presence and know that it is the same for me. Know that I want each and every molecule of you for myself and I will not rest until they are mine. I will touch and fuck and claim every part of you the same as you have done to me, and afterwards, there will be no escape love, nowhere you can go where you will not be aware of me and my consummate lust and desire for you.”

He slid into Eggsy with no resistance, just enough to put solid pressure on Eggsy’s prostate. That was the tipping point, that was the moment Eggsy bucked and arched and screamed, held fast and unable to escape as Harry thrust, once, twice, thrice, and Eggsy had a full body dry orgasm, so hard he could hardly breathe, choked off by his own screams, he was one single taut nerve alight with overwhelming pleasure and sensation and Harry pressing down on it relentlessly, near ruthlessly.

Eggsy was left a shivering, shaking, half delirious wreck, barely conscious, hardly cognizant as Harry withdrew from Eggsy’s senses, and continued to hold and stroke and even wash his boy clean after Eggsy had done so very well. “There’s my boy, my wonderful Eggsy. Come back to me beautiful.” Harry soothed and gentled until Eggsy had come back into himself, until he was aware, if still shaking, and Harry drained the tub and filled it as hot as Eggsy could stand.

  


\----

He watches Eggsy become aware of his hands first, begins tentatively examining his inner wrists and forearms, first with his eyes, then with shaking fingers, the crook of his elbows, the unscared pecs, the unmarked chest and ribs, then down, the missing marks on his legs, his fingers trailing down where those property marks had been, finding nothing. There had even been a bite around Eggsy’s cock, now gone.

Harry was still in Eggsy’s mind, experiencing everything Eggsy was as if it were himself he was discovering. They sat there in silence and near scalding water until Eggsy stopped shaking and had examined every part of himself he could see without aid. When he was finished and seemingly waiting for something he couldn’t even express, Harry drained the tub, bundled the boy into the biggest towel he owned, and helped him stand. He dried Eggsy carefully, then walked him to the semi circle of full length mirrors near Harry’s closet and let the towel fall.

It was quite akin to an infant viewing a mirror for the very first time. Eggsy went back and forth between examining and touching his own image and exploring the changes with his own fingers, seeing himself see the changes. Harry watched as the boy relearned himself and his own image, the flawless skin of neck and back and every point top to bottom, Harry had erased them all, even the fully accidental ones.

It took twenty minutes before Eggsy met his eyes in the mirror, closed them just as quickly, and sank to the floor sobbing, completely overwhelmed.

“Are you alright my dear boy?” Harry soothed, stepping in and wrapping the towel around Eggsy’s shoulders. He didn’t need the boy going into shock after all.

“They’re gone, they’re really gone, all of ‘em.”

“Of course. Didn’t I say? Didn’t I promise you? Haven’t I always kept my word to you Eggsy? No mark that you yourself don’t want, no scars full of bad memories. No one owns you except you yourself my boy.”

“An’ you… you own me.”

“Only on paper, and that only for another eighteen months. Anything beyond that is your own choice, not the Crown’s.”

“I-I want you to own me. Harry I don’t want to leave, I never want to go back. I want to stay here, with you, PLEASE.”

Harry held Eggsy close, carded his fingers through his boy’s hair. “Nothing would make me happier Eggsy, but tonight has been a night where you’ve been very mentally and emotionally vulnerable, and flooded with endorphins for hours on end. I’m not saying I don’t believe you, but I want you to be absolutely sure Eggsy, I couldn’t bear to have you regret such a thing later. I want you to give it at least a week before you decide on such a thing, for I couldn’t bear to give you back again once you were mine. I’m possessive Eggsy, so very possessive, and I want you to make very sure that you understand what that means.”

Eggsy kissed him, over and over, trying to convince the vampire that he was sure, so very very sure of what he wanted, and Harry knew he was, since he had planted the ideas there in the first place, but again, it must all be Eggsy’s own decision to enter the cage and let the door lock behind him, else his boy would rail against the bars the rest of his days, resenting and even hating Harry for what he had done, or worse, it would break him, and destroy his spirit. Harry would never tolerate that. He enjoyed Eggsy exactly the way he was.  

He held Eggsy close on the bed, listening to the sound of his breathing even out,  enjoying carding his fingers through those unruly locks until Eggsy fell asleep. He held him like that until he could feel the dawn approaching. Harry slipped from beneath the covers and tucked Eggsy in securely and left a note on the bedside table for him ordering him to rest that day and make sure to eat lots of food and have plenty of fluids. Then went into his inner lair to sleep, allowing Eggsy to feel him wrap around his consciousness and feel him sleeping. He'd not give any chance for Eggsy to doubt Harry at all.

  


\----

All day as he rested, Eggsy could feel him in his mind, and whenever Eggsy thoughts turned towards him he'd stroke a tender touch over his thoughts, a mental kiss to his mind, or an image of how beautiful Eggsy had looked to him. When his boy took a nap that afternoon, he held all of Eggsy’s subconscious thoughts close and then fucked him mentally since he could not currently do it physically.

Eggsy’s body was asleep and therefore utterly beyond his control. But the boy felt as though he were awake and experiencing everything. Harry overwhelmed his dreamscape and had himself slicked up and buried between his precious boy's’ thighs before Eggsy could even fully figure out what was happening. He screamed as Harry not only fucked him that way, but also seemed to bite and drink and overwhelm him with his presence as well. Since it was a dream, there was no chance of Harry going too far or taking too much, and no way for Eggsy to get away.

Eggsy might have been acclimated to Harry tweaking his dreams, but this was on an entirely different level. He had merely stroked over the boy's’ thoughts before, this, it was pure and utter manipulation. Eggsy was entirely overwhelmed, his body in the waking world came over and over until he was utterly spent  his body in the dreamworld came, then his thoughts were pushed into a deeper level of sleep for a couple of minutes only to surface and be taken again and again and again until finally he surfaced with Harry wiping down his body and holding him close, all while murmuring that he would be Harry's forever. It was a dream Eggsy could never forget after he woke up, especially with how he had to go clean up afterwards.

When Harry woke that night he apologized, he had meant to stay close so that Eggsy wouldn't feel alone or vulnerable while he slept, but his instincts had reacted as if Eggsy were there in his inner lair with him, and he'd been intent on possessing and claiming him for his own.

“I apologize, Eggsy, my intent had been to make you feel safe, not let my base desires overwhelm you like that when you were trying to rest. I won't do it again.”

Eggsy came right over and straddled his lap, kissing and nipping all along Harry's jaw.

“You ever apologize to me for such amazing and utterly mind blowing sex again and I really won't forgive you for it.  It was brilliant Harry, getting to see and feel what you really wanna do to me, but gotta hold back from in the waking world since I'm still a fragile little mortal was hot as hell. I really didn't mind at all. In fact if you ever get bored in your dreams and I'm free, I'd be happy to do it again with you.”

“Eggsy, you truly are a marvel to me. Come dear boy, let me take you out to dinner.”

Sure enough, a week to the day after Harry removed his scars, Eggsy knelt before him bare chested and presented his throat. “Please Harry, I want to be yours, just yours.”

“I will place you under my full protection, and mark you as my prime donor, but I will not put a full claim on you Eggsy, not yet. Not until you know all of me and know that it is what you truly want. Do you accept?”

“Yes Harry.”  Eggsy truly would accept whatever it was Harry gave him. So Harry drew Eggsy to him and let not only his primary fangs, but also his secondary incisors pierce Eggsy’s neck, but not strike the vein, and then let his saliva heal the bite while his fangs still remained inside of Eggsy’s neck, to make sure it would scar.

The mark was very visible, not hidden like the crown collar, and Eggsy wore it with pride and a huge smile. After that the weeks passed quickly and Harry methodically wound his way deeper into every part of Eggsy’s mind, securing the boy’s affection and loyalty until he knew without a doubt the boy would not resist him as he continued on with the next step of his plan.

\----

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the frankly ridiculously long wait for this chapter. The bunny went to sleep for the longest time and I was starting to think it would never let me finish. There will be one final chapter to this story, I'd say it's about halfway written at this point, no promises on when it will be done, but I am still pecking away at it, and I have a good idea on an ending that I think I will be happy with, and it's about as happy of an ending as I could make with this premise. 
> 
> Reviews are life to an author, they really are, in fact a review from the awesome naru894 on a different story of mine is what actually perked this bunny up enough to finally finish this chapter. So everyone thank naru894 for this update, and remember to make an author's day and leave them a review if you liked a fic that you read.


	4. Sex and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex, murder, and permanent ownership of Eggsy Unwin. Harry just LOVES it when a plan comes together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, I give to you the threesome you have all been waiting for, a death a few of you have begged me for, and Harry getting exactly what he's been wanting all this time. 
> 
> You may have noticed the increased rating, the doubling of the tags, as well as the fact that while this is a 10k chapter as promised, this is NOT the last chapter like I had said it would be. Why? Because plot twist that grew, the chapter got too long, and I am an evil lying liar who lies. :) However chapter 5 will DEFINITELY be the last chapter of this story. I already know the ending, have 6k written of the final chapter, and I think many of you will be very happy with it. I know I am happy with it so far.

For three months Eggsy revelled in Harry having him any way he wanted him and the vampire keeping him all to himself. But Eggsy had always known that there was a very high possibility that Harry would eventually share him with Merlin due to the relationship the two vampires had together, and he had tried to mentally prepare himself for it. But if having one vampire inside his head was already world changing, combining it with Merlin’s ability to manipulate emotions and physical actions… gods he would be utterly undone. 

One night while they were staying in Merlin’s house, Harry came up behind Eggsy, wrapped his arms around his chest and his hips, allowing one hand to brush over his nipples and the other to cup his cock before kissing and nipping at his neck suggestively. Eggsy tilted his head to the side, offering Harry whatever he might want of him. But Harry didn’t bite, just left teasing kisses before the vampire whispered into his mind to walk straight over to Merlin, into the man’s own bedroom without knocking or permission, and pull him down into a kiss, then go along with however Merlin reacted.

It was proof of just how much he trusted Harry when Eggsy didn’t hesitate or question any of it, just obeyed, stepping straight into Merlin’s personal space, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck, and leaning up to kiss the ancient vampire. It was so different from kissing Harry, who was usually so insistent on control that you had to work him up into letting go of some of it. Merlin had always been so stoic, and fiercely quiet. Eggsy had seen moments of emotion, usually dry humor of some sort, but nothing he would describe as passionate. He was therefore wholly unprepared for Merlin immediately grabbing and pinning him against the nearest wall and absolutely plundering his mouth while boldly groping his cock fully in one hand. ‘ _ Still waters run deep _ ’ Eggsy’s brain supplied most unhelpfully, while he just tried to hold on. 

“You’ll learn quickly  _ pet _ , that should we share you, I have no shame. Even if we are out in public and I suddenly decide that I want to fuck you a certain way, be assured, I will find a way to have you.”

Eggsy shuddered head to toe. Was that what Harry wanted? To just watch Merlin take him wherever and however he liked, or would he join in?

Merlin was so different to Harry, he couldn't even feel him in his head, rifling around, but Eggsy knew he must be in there somehow, because he remembered this feeling from the night Harry had gotten rid of all of the scars, his senses were heightened a bit like then, but this… this was more than his physical body lighting up in sensation. Eggsy could almost hear the words ‘ _ lust, carefree, desire, ambition, performer _ ’ like tiny orders in the back of his head, and suddenly he was not merely submitting to the attentions, he was climbing Merlin like a tree. Eggsy canted his hips into Merlin’s fast and hard, his body begging to be given something to ride.

He started kissing the Scottish vampire's throat in a highly suggestive way, downright licking it, and mouthing at his jaw, because Eggsy was a cheeky little thing, and there was nothing to be done about that. Another wave of lust rolled through his body and Eggsy shuddered as yet another of his shirts was completely ruined by an enthusiastic vampire literally tearing it off of him. If this kept up, they’d need to buy him extras, or he’d be forced to go about his household duties shirtless. He smirked internally at the tiny growl he heard from Harry, who obviously was also in his head and liked the idea. 

Eggsy gasped as Merlin’s sharp teeth found and caught his nipple, tugging and threatening to pierce clean through, and for some reason the thought excited him. Eggsy also glanced at Harry from over Merlin’s shoulder. He knew the truth now, that there probably wasn't a time that Harry hadn't been in his head, but that was alright, he didn't mind, not when it was Harry. 

“Like this, Sir? Is this what you want to see? I'll be so good for you both, do whatever you want, your perfect boy.”

Eggsy gasped and moaned as Merlin nipped his throat. Was he allowed to bite? To drink? Did it really matter if he was? A mental impression, a desire not in words, but in feelings,  _ protected, desired, wanted with a fierce hunger bordering on pure obsessive possession _ , and he didn’t know whose feeling it was, didn’t know if it really mattered.    
  
“You’re going to be good for us, balach bòidheach? Let us have our way with you? Take us how we tell you to?” Merlin asked, that brogue rumbling in his ear like liquid sex.

Eggsy nodded, blissed out on lust already. “Yes Daddy, I’ll be good.” Eggsy’s eyes flew open and he pulled back in panic as he realized what he’d just said.  _ NO ONE _ knew about that, no one was supposed to know about that, EVER.

Eggsy was pressed firmly to the wall, his wrists trapped against the wood by Merlin’s hands, held up solely by the press of Merlin’s body grinding against him and making those lovely sparks in his groin distract him. “Shhhhh calm down, it’s alright pretty boy. Pretty baby, it’s alright. You want a Daddy? Someone to take care of you? I can do that, but you sure that’s me and not Harry?”

Eggsy could feel the tears running down his cheeks, and couldn’t even explain why he was crying. “He’s my Sir.” He couldn’t explain it any other way, he couldn’t explain anything, he couldn’t even tell what they were thinking, no one was ever supposed to know-. Images were suddenly flooding through his head, as one or maybe even both of them plundered his mind trying to figure it out. Eggsy sobbed and let them, hoping they could understand.

Tiny flashes of his Daddy, big hands, so caring, so warm and safe, wrestling with him on the living room floor, the both of them giggling as they tickled each other, happy and content. 

His Daddy, roaring in fury when he came home from school with a black eye, but knowing it wasn’t at him, but at the ones who had hurt him. Never feeling safer than when those big hands cradled his cheek and saying his name fondly in that rough accent before putting a cold pack over his eye. 

Him and his Daddy curled up on the couch together, the man reading to him, helping him parse out the words. Big strong arms holding him safe and secure, the big deep rumble of his voice rumbling through his chest, that huge hand lightly holding his tiny one and tracing the word with Eggsy’s finger. When he got it right he felt like he could do anything. 

Broad fingers fondly ruffling his hair, his Daddy placing a kiss on the top of his head before saying goodnight. He was happy. 

Losing that love, support, and comfort was devastating, and then, there had been Dean. “He’s going to be your new Daddy, he’s going to take care of us.” His mum had said, but he only had one of those, and it  _ wasn’t _ Dean. He didn’t like, or want, or trust Dean.  _ He wanted his Daddy back _ . 

The mental abuse he didn’t fall for, not as hard as his mum did, she still believed Dean loved her, Eggsy knew he didn’t, but he was too little to really understand. It was hard to believe he wasn’t worthless when he felt so helpless though. The physical abuse was hard to understand. He remembered how his Daddy would never hurt him, hurting people was bad. But his body constantly gave him mixed signals. Slaps, hair pulls, beaten with belts, even punches sometimes, his body reacted like he liked it, even though he didn’t. When Dean accidentally found out that Eggsy was hard, it was the start of a whole new nightmare that he still couldn’t fully face. He’d been raped, molested, and passed around to Dean’s friends, and all the while, Dean would tell him to stop crying and then point out how much he obviously liked it. 

‘ _ If he was hurting, Daddy would always make it better _ ’, his mind told him. But he couldn’t even remember his father’s face anymore, and that wasn’t exactly the kind of comfort he wanted anymore. As the days got even darker, he just wanted his Daddy.

Blood, sex, drugs, he was sold out for anything that would turn Dean a profit. He hated it all but liked it best when his tricks were a bit rough or had big hands, even though he despised them and wished them dead. 

“Look how good you fuck and taste, I’m going to keep you all for myself.” The vampire purred right before biting right at the inner crux of his leg and knee, drinking dangerously, cool hand on Eggsy’s cock. It had felt so good, the mind numbing drinking haze, and what he only realized later was the vampire trying to control him. Eggsy had been taken in, thought maybe that was the way out, maybe this one cared, maybe he’d make it better. 

He’d let him, that was his greatest shame. Eggsy had let the vampire who paid money to his stepfather to do whatever he wanted to Eggsy for an hour, talk him into running away and into his house. He let himself fall for the pretty lies that he was going to be owned and kept if he could just prove himself. One property mark that just made him try harder, do anything to please, to be good enough, to be wanted. Later on a second property mark, and a third, and he became desperate to improve, to earn the second incisor mark, to be allowed to stay. Each one was a punishment, a failure of when he hadn’t done something right. At six, the vampire had kicked him out, saying he’d never be good enough and he’d become boring anyway, giving him nowhere to go but back to Dean and the worst beating of his life. One that had landed him in the hospital for over a month. 

_ He wanted his Daddy. Maybe Daddy didn’t exist. _

His head got all mixed up about sex, pleasure, lust, and pain, and he hated it. He was trapped and a possession, a fuck toy, but he wouldn’t give Dean the fucking  _ satisfaction _ of breaking him. Then he’d been arrested during a drop, tried, sentenced, and put on display in the most terrifying place he had ever been, about to be sold as only a  _ thing _ , legally no longer a person until the end of his sentence. But suddenly there was someone chasing away the bullies, and a big gentle hand cradling his face,  _ asking _ if he’d like to come along, with a beautiful smile, and DEAN was the one who was helpless and scared now. His new owner’s friend had a strong and rough accent with hands just as big if not bigger that made him shiver. They were both so strong, powerful, and gorgeous, that he was more than a bit intimidated.

_ He wanted his Daddy. Maybe Daddy does exist, if so, you aren’t good enough for them anymore. _

And Harry was glorious and brilliant and beautiful, Eggsy couldn’t think of anyone he respected more, and he was so drawn to him. He wanted, he had  _ always _ wanted, but he didn’t  _ deserve _ ,  and he fell into the same old trap, of doing anything, absolutely anything to please, to be good enough, to be worthy and wanted, but this time, he somehow  **_was_ ** good enough. Harry trusted him, was proud of him, looked at him as if he wasn’t worthless. Harry was amazing, and they got along like a house on fire. He would kill if it meant Harry smiled at him and touched his shoulder with a single word of praise. Anything, he’d do anything, he had wanted Harry practically from day one.

_ He wanted his Daddy, and maybe, Daddy could want him back some day. _

He saw it sometimes, the desire in Harry’s eyes, but the man never acted on it, he was a gentleman, and Eggsy wouldn’t dare to risk what he already had. But then time was running out and he couldn’t bear to have Daddy let him go, not because he wanted to, but because the contract would be up and Eggsy would be lost all over again. He was desperate, he risked it, and Harry was even better than a Daddy. Harry loved him, and wanted him, and even erased all of the shames and scars of the past, made him new, and his own, and  _ still  _ only claimed him when Eggsy allowed it. Harry was better than a Daddy, Harry was Sir, always, forever.

Being told by his Sir to be good for Merlin though, the second he had been pushed against the wall, wicked thoughts, such wicked thoughts about a naughty Daddy ruining him so well and being a bit rough in all the BEST ways because his Sir had let him, and wanted to see it. Rutting him against the wall, those big hands all over him, promising to do wicked things to him that he would love, all rough and growly. Knowing he’d be safe because Harry had said so, and... and and and- His tears were flowing freely, downright sobbing, he didn’t know what to DO-

“That’s it good boy, let it out. Say it Eggsy, claim it.” Merlin rumbled in his ear and Eggsy was shaking.

“Daddy please- please fuck me Daddy, I’ll be so good for you, I promise.” The boy sobbed, completely overwhelmed, not even noticing that his trousers and pants were gone and Merlin had long since stopped pinning him to the wall, he was literally just holding him up as if he weighed nothing, Eggsy’s arms wrapped around his neck. Eggsy didn’t catch on that more than one person was touching him until he realized Merlin’s arms were around him, and yet, there were fingers stretching his hole and lining up Merlin’s slicked up cock, and that’s when he realized that he was pressed with his back against HARRY, and his brain swam away again as Merlin bottomed out in one solid, steady thrust, merciless, knowing Eggsy would submit and open to accept him. The stretch nearly burned, his body clenching down hard over and over, “M-Merlin-”

“Now now Eggsy, not ‘Merlin’, ‘Daddy’. I won’t let you take it back now. You’re being so good, don’t make me turn you over my knee.” Eggsy shivered head to toe with a gasp and somehow, impossibly, got even harder. “Mmmm, really Eggsy? Should that be your reward then, balach bòidheach? Turned over my knee after I fuck you, this pretty little arsehole still clenching and dripping my cum as I turn your sweet little arse all pink and warm? Maybe I’ll lay you on top of Harry, have him hold those legs and cheeks of yours wide open, so I can watch my riding crop lay into you directly over your leaking hole while he gets to enjoy how nice and warm I’ve made your ass as you scream. I’ll lick you out afterwards until I make you cry all over again, then shove a plug into that over sensitive little hole, something that presses right against the sweet spot to stimulate your prostate. Maybe I’ll use a remote controlled vibrator to torture you, just so I can see you stay over stimulated for as long as I like. Would you like that Eggsy?”

Eggsy shook and shivered and nodded. WHY was he nodding? That sounded like absolute torture, but torture of the BEST kind.

“I can’t hear you, balach salach.” Merlin smirked against his throat, nipping sharply.

“Yes, Daddy, Please Daddy, I’ll be good!”

“That’s our good boy.”

He had a sudden vision, of being pressed and trapped between the two of them, of them both fucking and biting him at the same time on opposite sides of his throat. He didn’t know who it came from, it didn’t matter, he nodded. “Yes, yes please Sir, Daddy, yes.”

It had been literal years since he’d taken two men at once, and then he’d been spit roasted and they’d taken turns back and forth on his arse, he hadn’t been double stuffed, but now, just the thought of being so full of these two gorgeous men, he couldn’t wait. He felt fingers across his arse, teasing his hole, working and pressing in bit by bit. 

The orders in his mind telling him ‘ _ give in, relax, submit, accept, be claimed _ ’. Eggsy whimpered and gasped as he was lifted off of Merlin’s cock and Harry slid in instead, thicker where Merlin’s was longer, and the curve of it from this angle making him keen and moan desperately. It was only a few thrusts though before Harry pulled most of the way out, there was more lube, and suddenly Merlin’s cock was right there along with Harry’s, relentless and determined to get in. They worked him over slowly, sinking him down gradually, bit by bit forcing his body to give in and surrender to what they wanted from him.

Eggsy was soft limbed and loose, compelled to relax, and allow them both to fuck him at once. He didn’t know how they both fit, but he was so full he could hardly breathe, which apparently he found wasn’t necessary, when they eventually began to thrust, fucking the air from his very lungs until he was choking on stuttered gasps and silenced screams. He was delirious and half dizzy as they used his arse. It would have been an absolutely brutal fucking if not for all of the praise and encouragement, and their  _ hands _ . Dear gods Eggsy was in Heaven. He was allowed to enjoy their hands as much as he wanted; touching, stroking, pinching and lightly scratching all over his skin, turning him sensitive and mewling. They stroked gently over his face, his back, shoulders, legs, carded through his hair. They thrust fingers into his mouth, letting him suck them as eagerly as any cock, and overwhelmed him with the touches he’d been craving. He loved the fucking, but he absolutely adored their hands. 

Eggsy came, and it didn’t matter, nothing mattered, because they weren’t done with him yet. They fucked him through his orgasm, they both kissed him, deep and possessive, plundering his mouth as they continued relentlessly, and he ignored his body getting a bit too sensitive in lieu of Harry’s tongue just ravishing his mouth and Merlin working over his nipples. Right as they came, they pulled him down until he bottomed out on both of them and their teeth sank into either side of his neck and they  _ drank. _ He screamed, he cried, he was pulled down into the drinking haze and just let himself keep falling into pure and utter blackness.

Eggsy came to while being held, laying on Harry’s chest, Merlin to his right and leaning over his back, nipping lightly over his shoulder blades. Eggsy burrowed down, feeling helpless, shy, and utterly and fantastically fucked out. Harry tilted his chin up, cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, then looked him straight in the eye as he said “Well done Eggsy, I’m very proud of you.” 

That single phrase went unhindered straight into his extremely vulnerable heart and soul like an arrow that found its mark. If he hadn’t been madly in love with Harry before, he was more than there now.

“I love you Harry.”

Harry smiled and kissed his forehead. “My precious,  _ darling _ boy, I can’t even put into words how I feel about you. Love is an entirely inadequate description. I am  _ obsessed _ with you.” He purred, and kissed him deeply. Eggsy took it as a gesture of love, and Harry was happy to let him, whatever would make his boy happy and content.

Sure enough, as soon as Eggsy was cognizant enough, Eggsy was laid over Merlin’s lap, shaking and suddenly uncertain, but he’d forgotten that Merlin could make him feel anything he wanted, and the vampire manipulated Eggsy’s emotions to suit his own purpose. With every smack and stroke, Eggsy was flooded with pleasure until he was a begging, mewling mess, sobbing and halfway to orgasming with every strike over his arse. Hand, paddle, Merlin even got a belt from somewhere and Eggsy could only sob and cry so prettily as he desperately took it, lash after lash, thrusting his poor cock uselessly between the tops of Merlin’s thighs, since Merlin wasn’t letting him feel any relief or pleasure from the friction. Eggsy’s only pleasure came from thrusting his arse back to meet each blow he was dealt, Merlin allowing him to nearly reach orgasm each time, only to draw it back right before he actually came. 

Merlin was utterly true to his word too, when Eggsy’s arse was burning and probably able to scorch paper, Merlin picked him up since he could hardly move for himself, and laid him face to face straight along Harry’s body, his knees falling between Harry’s legs. Eggsy’s shaking hands were guided around the back of Harry’s neck and he was ordered not to move them. Harry wrapped his legs over Eggsy’s and forced them open and far apart, leaving the poor boy semi kneeling with legs spread, his rock hard prick pressed against Harry, and stretched out over Harry’s entire body. Harry then grabbed large handfuls of his burning, aching bottom, kneading and enjoying it for a moment as Eggsy moaned, before Harry grabbed low, and pulled the red hot cheeks up and apart, making Eggsy’s arse go up even higher and presenting the well fucked hole to Merlin. 

Eggsy suddenly was watching through Merlin’s eyes as he looked at Eggsy’s well used hole, a single sharp teasing  _ tap _ of the riding crop over his hole and he jumped and lurched absolutely nowhere because he was being held so securely by Harry. Merlin, sharing the view of the drop of cum dripping out of Eggsy’s own hole as it clenched, all while feeling it slide down over his perineum, right before another succession of quick and sharp  _ tap Tap TAP, tap Tap TAP,  _ had him writhing and sobbing and only able to thrust towards his torment if he decided to move, while Harry purred encouragement into his ear. It was absolutely exquisite torture. 

_ TapTapTap, TapTapTap,  _ After a few minutes which seemed like hours of those stinging rhythmic strokes, Eggsy was reduced to nonsensical begging and pleading, but his vampires were relentless in taking him apart. Harry was whispering praise and encouragement anytime Merlin overwhelmed him, letting him proceed every time, with another  _ TapTapTap, TapTapTap _ making him beg and plead and cry all over again.

Then the hard thin crop was just rubbing and sliding all slick and smooth, intense, but not hurting, up and down over his sore and stinging hole. It was soothing and Eggsy arched towards it, right before an even harder  _ TAPTAPTAP  _ had him actually howling and begging. Trying to escape, but unwilling or unable to let go, he couldn’t tell.

“That’s it Beautiful Boy, god you’re so gorgeous like this. You’re making me very happy Eggsy, taking them so well like this. You’re being such a good boy. Just one more Darling, can you do that? Take one more stroke for me and we’ll let you cum, alright?” Harry murmured against his ear before briefly kissing his boy.

“Y-yes Sir.” Eggsy sobbed, not even needing to be coaxed into position, pushing his arse up and out and presenting himself to Merlin. The teasing rubbing of the crop over his crack and hole, down his perineum, over his balls, and along his cock, he just presented higher even though it was torture, Merlin was teasing him, trying to take him off guard, and Eggsy relaxed and let him. One more stroke, just one more and- there was a single hard and sharp  **_THWAP_ ** of what had to be nearly the entire length of the crop which landed directly on his hole, his perineum, his balls, and even most of his cock, and he screamed and lurched forward as far as he could while Merlin released his control on Eggsy’s ability to cum, all while flooding him with an overwhelming amount of pleasure. Eggsy was screaming then sobbing, all while cumming completely untouched, and also was not allowed to pass out again. 

Eggsy was left gasping, still nearly lost in the haze of that mind blowing orgasm, when Merlin’s hands joined Harry’s, and he felt Merlin’s tongue, while watching through Merlin’s eyes as the vampire began to eat him out, licking and sucking over that last stroke laying in a brilliantly vivid red, nearly purple stripe like an accusation, soothing the intense pain with his tongue and gentle touches of too talented fingers. After awhile he started teasing at Eggsy’s rim, coaxing Eggsy open again with fingers and tongue until he was fully lapping at that winking and clenching hole that was near desperate for something to fill it up like it had been. Merlin was ruthlessly meticulous, eating him out in a way Eggsy could honestly say he didn’t know could happen, let alone be so pleasurable.  _ When it hurts, Daddy will make it better. _ Echoed through his head, and Eggsy nodded. 

“Yes Daddy.”

Harry’s arms were around him now, holding him tight, wiping his tears away, soothing and telling him how good he was, their perfect, beautiful boy. Moments later Harry was coaxing him into a deep and languid kiss that was equal parts soothing and possessive. Harry’s nails scritched lightly over Eggsy’s nape and shoulders, causing him to mewl and shudder from all of the attention. When Merlin was finished he let his fangs graze lightly over the most tender and well thrashed parts of Eggsy’s arse cheeks, and placed a pretty little obscene kiss over the well used and now healed pucker before finally allowing Eggsy to close his legs. 

Eggsy’s thoughts were a lovely haze, and Harry smirked in triumph, knowing that this was it, this was the moment Eggsy would step fully into the trap and never able to get out of it again. This was when Eggsy would truly become his. Merlin met his eye and smiled. They could have made him do anything right now, but for what they wanted, they couldn’t interfere. Only Eggsy could make the vow of his own will. The boy was entirely overwhelmed and wrung out, a shaking, silently crying wreck. It was beautiful. 

Harry and Merlin cuddled Eggsy between them, petting and stroking and soothing, whispering their fondness and praise. “Do you want to be ours Eggsy, for good? Your Sir and Your Daddy, whenever you want and need them? You don’t have to choose, Pet, you can have both.” Harry purred into his ear and Eggsy was just so utterly gone he nodded and all but begged them to claim him. 

In between brain melting kisses and overstimulation, them tweaking his nipples and fondling his utterly spent cock until he was somewhere between pleasure, pain, and unconsciousness, Eggsy kept agreeing. Yes, yes, yes, to anything and everything they asked of him, yes. Eggsy’s legs fell open a bit and he let them put the cock cage over his cock, the ring it locked to going around the root of his cock and his balls. He let the sounding bar that screwed into the tip of the device, slide down inside of his slit, penetrating him in a way he never had been before, with only a whimpering moan and a tiny thrust, and more kisses from both Harry and Merlin. 

He swore to them both in blood he’d never touch himself without permission.  _ Ours, our owned, our precious pet, our beautiful boy _ , they murmured into his mind and Eggsy could only cry and nod and promise them anything they could ever want as long as they promised to keep him, please, he just wanted to be kept and cared for and wanted. He’d be a good boy, he’d be so SO good for them, PLEASE. They both bit a double top incisor on his wrists, and his thighs, and his throat.  _ Ours. Only ours. Forever. _ Harry was kissing down Eggsy’s body, tongue swirling over the sensitive little bits of exposed skin in the chastity device, only his Sir and his Daddy’s toy to play with now as they wished, a thought which turned him on immensely. 

Even though Eggsy was utterly spent and sore and barely even conscious, they still weren’t done with him yet. Merlin pulled him up into his arms, reclining Eggsy against him, the boy’s head lolling back on Merlin’s shoulder as the vampire nibbled and sipped from his throat, fingers teasing and tormenting Eggsy’s nipples, who was too far gone to do anything more than whimper and let him. Eggsy was barely aware when his legs were held up and spread, his hips angled just so, but then Harry was there, slicked up and sliding into Eggsy’s warm heat one more time. 

Eggsy couldn’t do more than halfway moan, couldn’t thrust up and accept it, was too sensitive to really enjoy it, could barely register that it was even happening. Harry was fucking Eggsy slow and deep, thrust after thrust huffing tiny little breaths out his lungs that Harry took in greedily as he kissed his boy, who could barely even respond, just keep his mouth lax and open to whatever Harry wanted to do with him. Merlin was biting deeper now as Harry fucked Eggsy. Eggsy was hardly aware, he just knew he was helpless, they could do anything they wanted to him and he couldn’t have stopped them, he didn’t want to stop them. 

Eggsy was only half aware of being fucked slowly, then faster, then slowly again, one or both of them biting him, he couldn’t tell. He was lifted off of one cock, only to be entered by another. Back and forth, back and forth, they passed him between them as he was fucked and bitten over and over, they might have even both slid into him together again. Eggsy halfway recognized the feeling of being full to the point he could hardly take it, yet feeling nothing but pleasure, dazed and blissed out with how happy they were with him, unable to really understand voices, just moan and whimper and cry over and over and over again as they used him, utterly used him as much as they liked, however they liked, for as long as they wanted. He existed solely for their pleasure, was serving them with the absolute last of his strength, and it was perfect. He couldn’t tell how long it lasted, it didn’t matter, he was theirs.

Eggsy’s thoughts went rather numb for awhile, but the next time he halfway surfaced, Harry was fucking him this time, and he managed to at least wrap his legs around Harry’s waist and thrust up towards him a few times, wanting to do all he could to make his Sir feel good, which seemed to spur Harry into a near ruthless pounding, Harry’s hips pistoning hard and fast, chasing his orgasm. Eggsy merely moaned once Harry came, pulled out, and the locking buttplug was pressed up his arse in its place, then secured, keeping Harry’s and Merlin’s seed inside him. He was wiped down thoroughly by both of them with damp flannels, languid and boneless, content to be cared for as he drifted off again. He roused slightly with the feeling of a needle being inserted into his vein, and then there was a straw at his lips, while he was resting against a pair of nice strong arms cradling him securely.

“Drink Eggsy, come on pretty boy, tiny sips, that’s it. As much as you can pet, and then we’ll let you sleep. You’ve been so good Eggsy, our wonderful and obedient boy. Keep drinking, that’s it, get it all down. You’re going to be ours forever, just like you want.” Merlin purred in his ear.

Eggsy nodded and drank what he was offered, it tasted like some form of sweet water with a hint of lemon and something sharp and metallic. Once he started drinking he realized how thirsty he was, then he just drank and drank and drank... it never ran out.  He blinked his eyes open a bit when he felt something happening. Q was there, with some tools, and he was removing the Crown’s collar from around Eggsy’s throat... Wait, he wasn’t allowed to do that… 

Harry nuzzled him behind the ear, eager to nip and claim the slightest bit of skin that he hadn’t been able to kiss or mark before. “We’re going to keep you Pet, just like you want. You just have to do one last thing for us Eggsy, one final little thing and you’ll be ours. You have to ask. You have to invite us inside entirely Eggsy, like in all the old stories. We’ll protect you and keep you safe, no one can ever take you away again, you’ll be ours forever Darling Boy, wouldn’t you like that?” Harry asked and Eggsy nodded. 

“Please, please come inside, I invite you, I welcome you Harry, Merlin, I invite you in.”

“That’s our good boy.” Merlin grinned and kissed him while Harry nibbled his neck. Their hands were everywhere and the world hazed out again after that. 

The next thing Eggsy knew, he was in the main London townhouse even though he had been in Merlin’s house before. He was wearing only a t-shirt and a pair of soft tracksuit bottoms while carrying a large knife. He was headed towards the room they kept Dean in, and suddenly Eggsy understood with absolute clarity what he was about to do.

“I-I can’t kill anyone!” He cried, trying to pull back and only managing to stop in the hallway, his hands shaking. Eggsy felt a firm and tender brush over his face even though no one was there, and heard Harry speaking in his head.

“You’re going to have to Pet. Else they’ll take you away from me when your contract is up, and we both know you don’t want that. If I let you stay, they’ll accuse you of being coerced, in thrall, they’ll never let you near me again. Didn’t I read in your own thoughts how you would kill if it would just make me smile at you? You’d be doing this so we can stay together Eggsy, your family safe and taken care of for the rest of their lives. Dean and his gang could never harm them or anyone else ever again.”

“Harry- I, I don’t think I can.”

Eggsy felt Merlin then, a shiver running down his spine as he felt the sensation of a hand grip his cock that was still bound in the cock cage. “Shhhh. Don’t worry pretty boy, we’ll help you. We’ll all do it together, alright? You’re our good boy right? You’re our sweet, precious boy who always does what his Sir and his Daddy need him to do.” Eggsy was so uncertain but he nodded, he wanted to be good, he did. He loved Sir and Daddy and he wanted to stay with Harry. He never, ever wanted to go back. 

“He isn’t remotely innocent Eggsy, there’s not a redeemable bone in his body. The things he has done, not just to you and your mother, but the crimes he was never caught or tried for, the other women before and during your mother. He’s destroyed so many lives... He’s a true monster Eggsy, the vilest of scum, not remotely worthy of being called human. Won’t it feel good then to rid the world of such parasitic filth as this?” 

Images began flashing through Eggsy’s mind of Dean’s crimes, things he had done to his mother that he had never known about, things that utterly turned his stomach until he was shaking head to toe with violent rage. He could  _ feel _ Harry’s smile and the phantom sensation of a kiss placed upon his brow like a benediction. Eggsy smiled and felt his grip on the knife tighten.

“We won’t let anything bad happen to you Eggsy, you’re going to be ours Darling, just how you wanted. You trust us to keep you safe right?” 

“Yes Sir.”

“Then trust us to help you dear boy. Go on, I promise you, it really is as easy as breathing.”

With Merlin and Harry in his head, his hands were steady as he slipped the knife into the waistband along his back. His Sir and his Daddy wanted Dean dead, and so Dean would die, it was only what he deserved after all. His personal demon’s death would insure his chosen future with the men he loved, so there was really no question on if he would do it or not. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for them, even kill. He wanted to feel the bastard break under his fists, at least at first. 

Eggsy opened the door to the blood slave’s quarters. It was practically a broom closet, only large enough for a cot, a bog, a tiny shower, and a small cubby with clean towels and the grey scrubs and house slippers of his uniform. Compelled daily to go through the basics of hygiene and to feed himself whatever was set before him, but no more than that. Nothing to read, or for entertainment, though quiet instrumental music was piped into the room, there was nothing else but bare walls. Dean slept or sat on the edge of the bed when he wasn’t needed, with no ability to move unless ordered, or led somewhere, like a doll with no will of its own. 

Even though Dean looked up from his single bed where he was sitting and the awareness came back into his eyes, there was nothing confident or terrifying about him now. There was only fear lingering in that gaze, stark and sharp. Hesitation never took hold of Eggsy, and the scared and pathetic piece of scum’s pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears as Eggsy lunged forward. Dean was no match for anyone after almost two years of inactivity and constant bloodletting, while Eggsy had kept himself in peak physical condition, and he had two ancient vampires with extensive experience in killing that were helping guide his movements. 

Eggsy grabbed Dean’s face and threw him to the ground, stunning him by slamming his head hard into the concrete floor. He grabbed Dean’s hands and quickly and efficiently snapped both wrists backwards until the man was screaming in pain, before pinning them above the scumbag’s head, grabbing the knife and stabbing deeply through both elbows and armpits lightning fast with one hand while he pulled with the other, dislocating the joints entirely, and making it impossible for the piece of trash to get up or use his arms at all. Their weight and position pinned Dean down to the floor most effectively. Next was a quick and efficient stab to the side, cleanly through the ribs and piercing straight into Dean’s lung, before Eggsy twisted the blade to collapse it. He then grabbed each leg and hamstringed the bastard, leaving him limp and unable to kick or thrash.

While the bastard was now futilely focused on breathing and screaming, his arms and legs laying useless, bleeding and pinning him down with their own weight, Eggsy was panting, his mind swimming in overwhelming pleasure as he felt Merlin and Harry’s hands over top of his own, winding through his hair, and all the places that drove him wild, as they praised him and whispered wonderful things into his mind. Suggestions of what else he could do, and how to do it. One sounded particularly appealing. 

He cut through Dean’s scrubs, and underwear before he roughly sawed off the scumbag’s cock with the serrated edge of the blade, like he had been dreaming of doing for ages. Dean threw up from the pain, but only ended up choking on it and his own cock after Eggsy shoved the severed appendage down the man’s throat and viciously tied his slashed underwear like a gag over his mouth so he couldn’t spit it back out. Dean thrashed trying to breathe, and Eggsy watched in vicious satisfaction at the monster who had once loved making him choke on cocks until he passed out.

More praise and encouragement from his lovers and he finally decided how he wanted to watch Dean die. He did an intentionally botched job of slitting Dean’s throat, meaning the vermin bled out much slower, and the partially opened windpipe meant he got more air, keeping him conscious and still choking to death on his own prick, blood, and vomit. Eggsy stabbed the knife through Dean’s scrotum and into the floor before he just started laying into the bastard with his fists, pummeling hard into ribs and face over and over and over, until the bones shattered, purging his demons while watching Dean die. He sat there and watched every moment as his childhood monster bled out and suffocated, until the scumbag finally went purple, then blue, and at last stopped twitching altogether, eyes open and glazed. As Eggsy sat there breathing hard from the exertion, tears of anger and hatred flowing freely, and absolutely covered in the fucker’s blood, he felt nothing but vicious satisfaction at what he had done. 

“Perfect, Pet. How did that feel?” Merlin purred against his throat.

“It felt good Daddy.”

“Just as it should. Now stand up, leave him just like that, go down the hall to your room, and pull out something to write with.” 

Eggsy trailed blood through the house, and wrote out the note exactly as his Sir and Daddy instructed him to do, signed it while leaving bloody smudges and his fingerprints in his victim’s blood on the pages, the perfect evidence, then gripped, wrenched, and tossed aside the already opened and now truly broken collar. He showered, scrubbing as much of himself as he could until he was clean again, Harry and Merlin making him linger, and having him touch himself for their pleasure though he couldn’t feel any relief from it. He happily did as he was bid until they had their fill of teasing and praising him. 

Eggsy dressed in his suit and packed a suitcase with some toiletries and clothes, as if he were merely off on a trip for a few days. He went down and took out cash from the safe, around a hundred thousand pounds, there was well over a million in there, and left his chip and pin card and his mobile in the safe instead so he couldn’t be tracked. 

He took off into the early morning daylight, heading towards the private car he had called to come round the front, trying to keep his calm so no one would get suspicious. The maid wouldn’t start her rounds on the upper levels for a few more hours yet. He was just off on another errand or meeting for Harry, nothing out of the ordinary. 

Eggsy even managed to make it to a 7 AM meeting where the company had a mostly human Board of Directors, so they tended to keep regular office hours. He took in the quarterly numbers, found out about some newly proposed projects, and all the other minutia of normal business that Harry needed to know and had entrusted to Eggsy to do for him. Just another ordinary day. No one suspected anything. When it was done he didn’t take the private car back, he took a cab. He took a back way that had him walking a good distance to the estate, but he didn’t mind.

When he got to Merlin’s main mansion, even though it was long past full daylight by then, both of his vampires were there, and still awake. They drew him into Merlin’s inner chamber, all three of them together, and they laid him out on one of the biggest beds he’d ever seen. His suit was removed, and they kissed and licked over every inch of his skin, nipping lightly and scratching gently until Eggsy was writhing and begging. They didn’t fuck him, let him grow hard, or get anywhere near orgasm, just made him sensitive and near out of his head with pleasure as a reward for obeying them so well.

Harry was kissing him gently and Merlin was holding his arms up and open, so he barely noticed what was happening until the extremely long pin plunged straight into his chest. He writhed and screamed, but no sounds came out, he felt something happening, he couldn’t tell what, but he seemed to be getting smaller, or the pin was getting bigger, and everything was changing, the world was spinning, and he went still and quiet. 

When he woke up there was moonlight, soft and gentle shining on his face. He felt a little flutter, a hint of breeze and opened his eyes. He was in Harry’s butterfly room in his main house. The curtains were opened, letting the full moon shine its light into the room, and then he noticed, the butterflies on the opposite wall, they were moving in their cases! Their wings were fluttering in the moonlight. Merlin and Harry were over by the window, but when he went to move he found that he couldn’t. Looking down he saw a huge pin sticking in his chest that went all the way through his body. It didn’t hurt, there was no blood or pain. He tried to bring his arms down to pull it out, but couldn’t. Looking up, he had his world tipped on its head again. He didn’t have arms, he had wings. WINGS. Great yellow and black wings. There was glass in front of his face, and the fluttering was him moving those wings, which only made him try and move more, but couldn’t get anywhere as he was trapped by the pin. He felt something akin to panic settle in him, but suddenly Harry glanced over towards him and smiled. Harry. Harry could make this better, make it right. Harry, help! Please!

Harry came over and took the frame off of the wall and opened the little glass door, slipping a single finger inside that Eggsy’s many little legs clung to as his wings fluttered uselessly.

“Hello Eggsy. Shhhh, calm down, calm down now before you hurt yourself Pet. It’s only temporary, for your protection. The Crown has to finish their inspections to verify that you really are gone from the grounds, since your tracking chip seems to have malfunctioned suddenly. We’ve already told the police what little we know of what happened, and they are processing both the body the maid found, and the note you left of your stepfather’s crimes. Since Merlin and I have quite a bit of  pull with the government, as well as Q on our side, instead of being euthanized, your sentence will be extended indefinitely instead. I have already offered to buy you outright when found, and you will be found Eggsy, in four days time. You will merely confirm what happened, and then Pet, nothing shall ever part us. I’ll keep and claim you for the rest of your days.”

While Eggsy’s legs were occupied with clutching to the fingertip, Harry plucked the pin out of his chest and brought the finger Eggsy was clinging to, up out of the box. Eggsy felt himself transform back into a human size and shape, The pin had also grown. It was long and thin, like a hat pin. Within moments he was naked and sitting on Harry’s lap, the vampire holding him close and soothing him. Carding fingers through his hair and placing kisses along his face and neck. But as disconcerting and scary as the transformation had been, Eggsy couldn’t stop staring at the other cases, butterfly wings moving and catching the moonlight, showing off their colors.

“They-they’re moving. I thought they were dead, why are they moving?”

“Not all of them move, only the ones I have transformed, like I did with you. The rest are just ordinary butterflies.”

“Why do you have other people transformed into butterflies?”

“They are mostly conquests and lovers, captured at their utmost beauty and preserved in stasis to be enjoyed again at another time, or in times of desperation should there be a blood famine. It keeps them safe, from burglary, fire, illness, hunger, thirst, and in most cases, death. It’s a form of immortality that doesn’t involve drinking blood to survive, or giving up the sun. They sleep in their stasis unless they are bathed in moonlight, and then they wake up as you did, flutter and preen hoping to catch my attention for another night. It doesn’t hurt them either, unlike vampirism does.”

“But why keep them at all? You don’t use them, and can get sex from anyone.”

“I’m a vampire Eggsy, and like Dragons, Vampires are hedonists of the things which give us pleasure. We covet and hoard our pleasures, because with lives as long as ours, we can go numb with nothing to excite our senses. Merlin hoards wine, power, connections, and blood slaves. I hoard butterflies, books, and companies. I’ve told you before, I’m possessive Eggsy. Once something is mine, truly mine, I do not let it go easily. They are mine, but I would tire of their constant company quite quickly, so I found them a place and a purpose in my life that would please me when I see them, and allow me to use them only at a time of my own choosing. They have become my butterflies, and so, I hoard them.”

Eggsy felt himself go pale, he remembered what Harry had said that first night about making him into a butterfly-.

Harry took his chin in hand sharply and made him look at him. “Don’t even think it. It’s not the same. I thought I would tire of your constant presence, then keep you on my wall until I was forced to give you back, but that is not what happened with us now is it? You not only became mine, you became special to me, and I enjoy your presence very much Eggsy. I doubt I could ever truly tire of it.”

“But why-  _ how _ ?”

Harry smiled. “You are not the first lover of a vampire who cannot bear the thought of being turned. My great grandmother was a mortal witch, and had Faerie magic in her veins as well. All of the strongest Old Breed Vampires are actually a mix of supernatural bloodlines, it’s where we get our power, strength, personalities, and abilities from, and why turned vampires who do not have those bloodlines are so much weaker. That and the fact they are undead and so cannot sire or bear children, merely bite another and place them under their control. A sire’s bloodlines do not transfer to their bitten fledgling, only the strength of the vampirism. It’s why the Turned Fangs from Old Breeds are much stronger, and have greater control. I have dragon and succubus heritage in my blood, as well as the witch and faerie, a potent mix. Merlin has Siren, dragon, pooka, selkie, and one of his ancestors was a scion of Bacchus. 

When my great-grandmother fell in love with my great-grandfather, she too could not bear the idea of vampiric immortality, too tender hearted to bear the thought of killing people for food. The Hart family have always been involved in cloth making and clothing, and so she charmed a selection of pins with her magic, in order to keep her alive without needing to be turned, and some that could even transform her in case she needed to hide. In her case she took on the life of different birds by making the pins from their bones. She taught the trick of making the pins to all of her descendants, in case we too should find a mortal lover we could keep without turning. I simply modified it to include the stasis.”

Eggsy could see the appeal in a way. Immortality was something many people would do nearly anything to obtain. “You could have explained it, I was so freaked out, waking up with too many legs, unable to feel my hands, and with a giant pin in my chest.”

“We had to transform you quickly. We were already up far too late as it was, even then we nearly turned you, and I know that’s something you do not want. Now that you know, you have to go back, Pet. The police are searching all of my estates for you, but it isn’t time for them to find you yet.”

Eggsy eyed the little glass case with its placard at the bottom that read

_ Papilio thoas cinyras _ , 

King Swallowtail, Male

 

He looked at it with a great deal of mistrust. He didn’t want to be put away. What if Harry forgot about him? What if he decided he liked one of the others better than him? What if-

“Shhhh Pet, you’re mine, remember? My claimed, my Pet, my Darling Boy. You think I give them my trust, train them to run my home and businesses, or hand them the keys to every lock in my home? You think I would share what I have shared with you, or make sure they knew and understood how much I valued them? I assure you I haven’t. They aren’t even allowed to wander around my home unless I personally escort them. They exist purely for food and physical enjoyment Eggsy. I am merely hiding you among them for a time. Alright?” 

Eggsy sniffed and nodded and kissed Harry deeply. “Alright.”

“That’s my good boy. On the table with you, arms up.” 

Eggsy obediently got up and laid face down on the table, his arms raised high. 

“Don’t you want to see the room, Eggsy?” 

Eggsy shook his head, it had been far too disconcerting of a feeling, seeing all those legs, seeing the pin, and besides the prettiest colors would be on his back. He was a large butterfly, it would be easier to flutter if he had more room for his wings to move and could show off their colors to Harry properly.

Harry’s hand stroked through his hair in comfort and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“You’re a beautiful butterfly Eggsy, my favorite in fact. I’ll probably even keep your case in my inner chamber, just so I can look at you whenever I wake up or go to sleep. Rest, sleep, everything is going to be fine.” 

There was a kiss to Eggsy’s shoulder, and then the pin was driving in deeply, through his back this time. It didn’t hurt, it felt a bit like falling, like the table was rushing up to meet him even though he was laying on it. When the pin came through his chest he refused to look down, just kept his arms spread and let it. When the pin moved, he moved up and away from the table with it, over to the case. Eggsy’s legs clung to the soft white velvet, trying to push back and not flat against the fabric as the pin pushed further through him and into the cloth, trapping him in place. He felt the barest stroke of a finger down his backside and trembled. 

“You’re so lovely Eggsy. You’re the one I want to watch tonight. Won’t you flutter for me, my Darling Boy?”

Flutter for Harry, yes, he could do that. He could always look pretty for his Sir, whatever would make him happy. Eggsy’s wings twitched and moved until he finally figured out how to move them. He showed off his colors in brilliant displays, with his feet having a firm grip on the velvet he could at least move around in a circle. It almost felt like a dance even though he was stuck in one spot. He showed off his wings and he fluttered for his Sir. At the end of it, Harry fed him drops of nectar off of his finger, and Eggsy preened at the care and praise until he grew still and silent as the moonlight went away, and didn’t even notice the little glass door of the case closing behind him as he fell into dreams.

Harry was more than happy to cooperate with the authorities, turning over footage from dozens of security cameras, providing statements and alibis, and anything else they required of him. Everyone knew it was just procedure, no one was even considering thinking either of the vampires had done it, it was a far too messy and violent of a death, and a waste of blood besides. 

Old Breed vampires were meticulous about being neat and proper with their kills if they ever even killed at all these days. Like Merlin and Harry, they kept a large supply on hand for their needs, a death in their blood stock of any sort aside from natural causes was extremely rare. It was turned fangs who often left a body count on accident, and those were hardly ever brutal unless the vamp was starving, and again, a starving vampire wouldn’t have wasted the blood. 

The two vampires had no reason to kill Dean either, since Harry legally owned Dean for several more years still. When the autopsy found that the murder had occurred during the early morning hours and CCTV followed Eggsy from Merlin’s house to Harry’s, nothing around the house moving again until Eggsy emerged after dawn with a suitcase, it pretty much confirmed that Eggsy had been working alone and for his own reasons. No vampire could control someone’s actions from more than five kilometers away, and Merlin and Harry lived twelve kilometers apart, and hadn’t emerged, especially that close to dawn.

The police watched Eggsy’s mother and sister, intercepted their phones, but their suspect didn’t even try and make contact with them or any of his other friends. Then finally, four days later, Eggsy Unwin walked into the station of his own volition and surrendered himself into custody, unable to take the guilt or make his family or Harry worry about him. He confessed that Dean had always gotten to him, but that what he had said about putting his baby sister to work for him, like he had been forced to, and that his boys were probably making his mum stand on the street corner, which he should have done years ago, had just made Eggsy snap and he’d killed him. They even confirmed he hadn’t been coerced or in thrall. People in thrall, like vampires, were not able to lie when asked a direct question, because the vampire was controlling them. They couldn’t even say a color was different, like that grey was white. Hence why people were often asked to say ‘I am not in Thrall’ or ‘I was not in Thrall’, because if they were, they couldn’t say it. 

With such an open and shut case, the courts extended Eggsy’s sentence to life, chipped him in the back of the neck instead of a collar, drew up a new contract with a single lump sum since Eggsy wasn’t being sold for a set time, he was just being sold outright, and it was at a reduced cost, since Eggsy already belonged to Harry, and had been the one to destroy Harry’s property. The look in the clerk’s eye said she didn’t think Eggsy would live through the week. 

Harry happily signed the contract and a cheque, and the officials sent Eggsy straight back home with his master. The doors of Harry’s car had barely closed behind them before Eggsy was in Harry’s lap, kissing his Sir with abandon. They didn’t even make it home before Harry had put his full bite mark on Eggsy’s throat, claiming him as owned, wanted, and trusted by Harry. As Eggsy just curled up and fell asleep afterward, Harry grinned in triumph. Eggsy had not only walked into the cage, he’d drawn the door closed, locked it, and thrown away the key as well. Harry did so love it when a plan came together. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that I have ever been prouder of a chapter, this one REALLY turned out the way I had been wanting it to. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you did, please leave a comment no matter how long or brief you wish, or strike up a conversation with me, even if it's just cursing me for the feels I went and made you feel. (And lets admit it, this chapter was packed full of them) I really do love hearing from my readers, and I do reply. You all are awesome, see you for the next (and ACTUAL final) chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> It's now 2018 and I have one chapter left. I CAN DO THIS!


End file.
